


[植物]八日蝉

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Summary: “我曾经想过，你我和他，永远在一起。”
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, matsumoto jun/aiba masaki
Kudos: 5





	[植物]八日蝉

《八日的蝉》

1.

鸡蛋，牛奶，橙子，番茄酱，快要过期而被贴上减价商标的便当。  
特价厕纸，特价洗洁精，还有一大摞超市打折单。  
所有这些，将购物筐塞得满满当当。  
相叶被那个人牵着手站在结账的队列里，看着这个临海小镇的天空从浅紫色变成墨蓝，难得地像个小大人一般叹一口气。  
“好像贫乏家族啊。”

每一次都是，等到天黑了才来购物，买回去之后又必须很快吃完晚饭，不然的话，现在这个牵着他的手的人，就会赶不上晚上的打工。  
赶不上晚上的打工，就会没有办法交房租，如果知道没有办法交房租，那个比自己还要爱哭的小包子弟弟，就会因为他们三个人没有办法继续在一起而马上哭起来。  
最麻烦了，哭起来的，他的弟弟。

“相叶酱，你刚才在说什么？”  
牵着他的手摇了摇，相叶雅纪连忙收敛了自己的表情，笑笑地抬头，眼睛弯起来。  
“没什么，太阳老师。”  
“我帮你拿牛奶！”  
他抬头看着一头蓬松黄发，小狮子一般的大哥哥，乖巧又匆忙地伸手过去，从购物筐里抱出一盒牛奶，双手托着。  
被他称作太阳老师的人也笑了，他抬手揉一揉他的发顶。  
“雅纪好孩子。”

“轮到你结账了，老师。”  
相叶雅纪红着耳朵，在他看不到的地方悄悄做了个鬼脸。  
我才不是什么好孩子。  
只是不想你打工的时候没力气，像阿和说的那样，没力气就没办法挣钱。  
我的力气没有办法在打工的时候分给你，因为你不准我去。  
那我就现在分给你。  
相叶雅纪想了一圈，发觉自己其实是个好孩子，又有点得意。

他悄悄抬头看那个人的侧脸，从那双从侧面看也很圆的眼睛，到稍稍撅起来的嘴。  
你也不是什么太阳老师呀。  
相叶雅纪想，偷偷笑起来。  
你的秘密，我可全都知道。

“我们回来了！”  
他们回到公寓的时候二宫和也还没有走，年轻的高中生邻居坐在茶桌边玩游戏，见到他们回来，才抬起手推一推认真写作业的男孩的肩膀。  
“太阳老师和笨蛋回来了哦，松润。”

名叫松本润的男孩点点头，脸上已经露出雀跃的笑，却还是克制着将最后的算式写完，盖上了本子收拾好文具之后，才像个小火箭一样笃笃笃冲向门口。  
他抱住了铃木太阳的腰，又牵一牵相叶雅纪的手。  
“欢迎回来。”  
面粉团子一样的脸和亮闪闪的眼睛，可爱得几近没有天理。  
相叶雅纪牵着他的弟弟的手将他从铃木太阳的身上扯下来，将牛奶交给他，自己开始换鞋。  
二宫和也慢慢悠悠地晃过来帮铃木太阳拎过了购物袋，往里面看了一眼，表情微妙。

“打算做蛋包饭？”  
他问，铃木太阳身形一顿，然后很慎重地点头。  
“嗯……是。”

“今天也是蛋包饭？”  
对方艰难地笑一下。  
二宫和也瞥着铃木。  
“这两个笨蛋都是在长高的时候吧，铃木老师。就算你别的什么也不会做——”

“可是我喜欢蛋包饭啊，阿和。”  
相叶雅纪已经自动抵达冰箱前面开始放买回来的东西，眨了眨那双眼白缺失的眼睛，非常有说服力地开口。  
松本润小尾巴一般跟过去，非常有条理地往冰箱里面摆放鸡蛋。  
“我也喜欢！”  
男孩笑起来的样子甜蜜如糖，得到两个孩子赞赏的铃木太阳整个人都亮了起来，而二宫和也被打败一般叹一口气。

“那就随你们便吧。”  
他拎起书包准备离开，离开前没忘记撸一把相叶雅纪看起来很滑溜清爽的头发。  
“你还记得你和O酱约好了去钓鱼吗？他说他明天上午九点在电车站等你。”  
相叶雅纪眼睛噌地一亮，铃木太阳表情哐地一垮。

“我当然记得！”  
“我怎么没听说？”  
相叶雅纪和二宫和也同时回过头看他。  
“铃木君。”  
二宫和也用咏叹调般的语气说道，脸上露出恶魔般的微笑。  
“雅也已经十二岁了，不需要什么事情都向你报告。”  
他说完这句，也没在意铃木的回答，就离开了公寓，关上了门。

“可是……”  
相叶雅纪走过去抓铃木太阳的手。  
“O酱说我可以钓到鱼回来吃，很长很大的金枪鱼。”  
相叶雅纪的眼睛闪着光，下一句话他说得很小声很小声。

“老师……老师和我们一起过了四个生日，每次到生日的时候，我们家都没有钱，所以都没有庆祝，这次我钓鱼回来庆祝！”  
铃木太阳看着面前仰头看他，身体站得笔直的小少年，不知所措了一会儿，终于妥协了一般叹口气。  
他转过脸，蹲下身，一把将相叶雅纪扯到怀里抱住。

“谢谢你，相叶酱。”  
他的手掌拍着相叶雅纪的脊背。  
相叶雅纪也学着他的动作拍着对方的后背。  
“不客气，老师。”  
他在心底给他的太阳老师起了另外的昵称，那个只有相叶雅纪知道的名字，连铃木太阳自己，都不知道相叶雅纪知道的，他过去的名字。

在他的弟弟跑过来张开不够长的双臂抱住他们两个人的时候，相叶雅纪靠在铃木太阳的耳边，用几乎听不清的气音悄悄说。  
“不客气呀，小翔。”

2.

相叶雅纪就是相叶雅纪。  
松本润就是松本润。  
但铃木太阳的本名叫做樱井翔。  
如果不是两个星期前想要从仓库里面找出适合去海钓的工作服，相叶雅纪不会发现被藏在柜子角落里面的小背包，如果不是那个小背包里面有一张许久之前的学生证，相叶雅纪不会知道这个带着他们一起生活了四年有余的福利院老师，其实有另一个名字，在过去的人生里面，是另一个人。

铃木太阳。  
樱井翔。  
他无法判断哪个名字更好听，称呼的总是那个人，他没纠结多久就都觉得亲切，也不多想为什么对方有两个名字。  
反正他们自己也各自有很多昵称。  
他为知道了太阳老师的秘密而觉得高兴。

相叶雅纪将这个名字记在心里，把包塞回原处，转头看看自己的弟弟。  
小他四岁有余的男孩在榻榻米上摊手摊脚地睡着，T恤扯上去了露出一截圆滚滚的小肚皮。相叶雅纪靠过去躺下，对方马上有感应一般寻找到他的身体，毫不客气地扯过来抱住，脸颊贴着相叶雅纪的侧腹，像一只安了心的树熊，吧嗒了两下嘴睡得更沉。  
相叶雅纪艰难地用一只手勾过远处的小毯子帮松本润盖好，自己躺平了看着天花板上因为漏水而一直出现的水渍。  
这时候他听见很轻很轻的响动，有人走进来，坐到他旁边。  
“太阳老师。”  
相叶雅纪悄声叫他。

“我回来了。”  
那个人也悄声回答。  
相叶雅纪在看到对方的脸时笑了，露出两颗虎牙。  
铃木太阳低头看他，手掌覆着小少年的眼睛。相叶从那手指的缝隙里面看到对方的笑容，那个人的身上还带着外面风雪的凉意，手掌却很温暖。  
铃木太阳抽回手，在相叶雅纪的鼻尖上放了一个橘子。  
橘子底部凹陷的部分恰恰好抵着鼻尖，相叶雅纪辛苦地保持着平衡，却还是没能成功，圆滚滚黄灿灿的果实从小少年的侧脸滚落，砸在小包子的额头上。  
铃木太阳大笑起来，被这一砸弄醒了的松本润迷迷糊糊睁眼，见到铃木太阳和相叶雅纪，在生气的同时露出困惑的笑容。  
铃木太阳被他矛盾的本能反应逗得更乐，伸手过去捏一下松本润的脸。

“要生气还是要笑，润君选一个呀。”  
松本润思考了一会儿，什么都没有选，小男孩很果断地从相叶雅纪身上滚过去，卡在相叶和铃木太阳之间的空隙里。  
“唔……滚来滚去的橘子成功着陆。”  
他揪住铃木太阳的外套和相叶雅纪的手指，又睡了过去。  
他的呼吸声轻巧又稳定，小小的少年和他们年轻的老师对望一眼，在彼此眼中看见柔软的笑意。

“雅纪也睡一会儿吧。”  
铃木太阳说，伸手过去拍一拍相叶雅纪的头。  
他单手撑着脑袋侧躺下来，拉起毯子盖过他们三个人。  
相叶雅纪点点头闭上眼睛。  
铃木太阳的手，稳定地慢慢地拍着他的肩膀，松本润暖而潮湿的呼吸打在他的脖子上，偏高的体温也让他安心。橘子散发出清爽的气味，混合他们三个人身上都有的牛奶沐浴露的味道。  
相叶雅纪在昏昏欲睡的瞬间突然觉得很幸福。

“这样真好。”  
他记得自己像是说梦话一般对铃木太阳说。  
“我想和润还有老师一直在一起。”  
铃木太阳的手突兀地停了，相叶雅纪将眼睛睁开一条微小的缝，发觉他们的太阳老师在听到这句话的一瞬间，露出了好像在哭又好像在笑的，他不能明白的表情。相叶雅纪被吓住了，下意识地觉得自己说错了什么。  
可他说错了什么？  
“老师？”  
“睡吧，我去准备晚饭。”  
勉强扯出安抚笑容的铃木太阳比他更加不安。

相叶雅纪愣在原地，看着铃木太阳起身去了厨房，不知道该如何反应。  
“哥……”  
松本润嗫喏着揪紧他胸前的衣服，没有了铃木太阳，他后背觉得冷。  
相叶雅纪拥紧他的小男孩，沉默了很久很久。

“不准下海游泳，不准离开大野先生太远，不准一个人跑去危险的地方，晕船了不要死撑着不说话，然后，要按时回来。”  
松本润趴在一边看着铃木太阳收拾相叶雅纪的背包，往里面塞上晕船药防风外套点心和其他各种各样他叫不出名字的东西，终于忍不住开口。  
“太阳老师还是这么能操心。”  
他看一眼相叶。  
“除非把他丢到办公椅上，坐在船上转圈圈，不然雅纪根本不会晕船啊。”

铃木太阳作势瞪他一眼，揉乱他的头发，然后转而看向乖乖听他说话，一句一点头的相叶雅纪。  
“都记住了？”  
相叶雅纪翘起嘴角点点头。  
“记住了，我不会给大野先生惹麻烦的。”  
铃木太阳这才点了点头。

“啊——我也想去。”  
松本润趴在铃木太阳的肩膀上撇一撇嘴，看着相叶雅纪。  
“雅纪好狡猾，自己跑去和大野先生约定了。”  
相叶雅纪对他吐一吐舌头做个鬼脸。  
“就是不带你去——”  
他站起来，走到铃木太阳的面前，拥抱了他一下。  
“明天早上老师就不用和我一起去电车站了，等我带着大鱼回来好了！”

“如果你没钓到鱼回来我可要狠狠嘲笑你。”  
松本润对相叶雅纪笑。  
“听到没？”

听到没？  
如果你没带着鱼一起回来的话。  
如果你根本没有回来的话。

松本润感觉得到自己的手臂被狠狠划了一刀，血顺着他的手背往下滑，沿着刀刃落地汇成一个小湖。  
和过去的每一年都一样冷的一月底，失血过多让他眼前阵阵发黑，他死咬着牙盯着环绕在他周围的凶恶面孔，脑袋里却想起十年前那个晚上的对话。  
那个早已模糊了面容的少年说着知道了知道了小润你也很麻烦。  
他还没来得及说自己不麻烦，一个橘子飞过来砸进他的怀里。  
他们的太阳老师在鼓掌，笑得很夸张，大喊松润Nice Catch。  
暖黄色的灯光，就像现在他头顶的路灯光。

他感到晕眩，他觉得冷。  
他最后也不知道十年前的相叶雅纪有没有把他的话放在心上。  
你要是没有回来的话。  
我和老师，都绝对不会原谅你。

想必他没有。  
那个话过耳不走心的混蛋哥哥。

3.

大野智醒来的时候二宫和也已经醒了。又或者，他年轻的同居人这一夜都没有睡过。  
电视机亮着，二宫和也盯着播报新闻的主播，眼圈熬出一圈红色。  
大野智走过去，从背后拥抱他，侧脸贴着他的耳朵。

“你确定要这么做？”  
二宫和也问，语气很平淡。  
大野智点点头。  
“那是我的工作。”

二宫和也唔了一声，点点头。  
“O酱，我昨天晚上想了个新故事。”  
他终于转过头，看向大野智，二宫和也的嘴唇和面容都颜色浅淡，大野智抿抿嘴，将他抱紧一点。  
“故事的主角是我们隔壁的邻居，肩膀很溜，一个人辛苦地养了两个孩子的那个邻居。”  
少年低下头去，玩弄裹在身上的毯子。   
“他叫铃木太阳。”

大野智平静地开口。  
“他是我要找的人，叫樱井翔。”

二宫和也像是没听到一样说下去。  
“那两个孩子是他的弟弟。”  
大野智吸口气。  
“雅纪和润，是他四年前假扮老师，从福利院拐带出来的失踪儿童。”

二宫和也浅褐色的眼睛盯着大野智深褐色的眼睛。  
“他们在这里住了四年，虽然铃木太阳只会做放太多番茄酱的蛋包饭。但那两个小笨蛋也不嫌弃。”

大野智沉默，二宫和也将倒扣在桌子上的杯子们翻过来，起身从炉子上拿下烧热的水壶。  
他站着，往杯子里倒水，玻璃杯的杯口迅速蒙上一层雾。  
“他们今后也会很好，如果一个名叫大野智的卧底警察，不打算待会儿将其中的一个孩子带走证实的话。”  
水漫出杯子，流到桌上，大野智沉默了太久，那沉默如同绷紧的弦。  
二宫和也突然将水壶重重一丢，热水飞溅，大野智敏捷地退开。

一室的热气和水雾，房间里好像还弥漫着方才的巨响，二宫和也的胸口起伏，语气还是一般的平静。  
年轻的高中生看着被他收留下来的卧底小警察，翘起了一边嘴角。  
“O酱，你觉得上面这个故事，听起来怎么样？”

大野智走到门边，拿起自己准备好的工具箱，穿好外套。  
“我有我的工作，Nino。”  
他的警官证放在贴胸口的袋子里，他的手按在上面久久没有动。  
“樱井翔作为拐带嫌疑犯，我必须带回东京。这两个孩子，也该去更合适的地方。”  
“就算不是我，也会有其他人。”

二宫和也沉默了许久，耸耸肩。  
“说的也是。”  
他伸出手指勾起空了的水壶的把手，将它放回炉子上，仿佛刚才的一切没有存在过一般。  
他将放在柜子上的便当盒递给大野智，深蓝和墨绿色的双层饭盒，放进大野智的箱子里。  
“只是工作，不是亲人，不是朋友。”  
“只是工作。对吗？”  
大野智觉得嗓子干涩，他有很多话想说，却觉得自己没错而没必要说，于是他闭着嘴什么也不解释。

“O酱？”  
突然响起了敲门声，大野智和二宫和也都吓了一跳。  
大野智谨慎地将门拉开一条缝隙，见到的是相叶雅纪清秀的脸。  
穿着红色连帽外套的小少年背着大包，一双眼睛在清晨的微光里更加显得明亮。  
大野智松下一口气的同时，心变得沉重。

“怎么这么早，相叶酱？”  
他不想让他看见房间里的一片狼藉，自己从门缝里挤了出去，拍一拍相叶雅纪的头。  
“我睡不着了！”  
相叶雅纪答得很爽快，他捉住大野智的手，亲密地握住，毫无戒心和防备。  
大野智犹豫着握回去，相叶雅纪抬头对他笑。  
“干劲完全上来了，呐O酱，我们早点出发好不好？”  
他低下头露出有点歉意的笑容。  
“那样说不定还能早点回来……对吧？”

“可……可是电车也要九点才会出发。我……我们再等一下。”  
大野智没来由地一阵慌乱，三个月来伪装得滴水不漏的平静，渐渐出现裂缝。

他匆忙转换了话题。  
“为什么想要早点回来？小相叶和我在一起不开心？”  
相叶雅纪连忙摇起头来。  
“当然不是，我很喜欢O酱。”  
他回头看一眼还很安静的他的家。

“可是小……太阳老师和小润会在家等我吃晚饭。”  
他的眉毛皱起来，好像有些苦恼。  
“说起来，我也不知道老师他会不会剖鱼。”  
“我倒是会……”  
大野智说了一半，突兀地停下来，似乎想起了什么，相叶雅纪凑到大野智的耳边。  
“下回，我们带润酱一起去吧？”  
“下……下回？”  
大野智抿抿嘴唇，相叶雅纪期待地看他。

“下回的事情下回再说。”  
二宫和也打开门，看一眼大野智，看一眼相叶雅纪。  
“现在去电车站时间也差不多了哟。”  
他靠着门边看着相叶先下了楼，转而看向大野智。

“你们打算怎么做？”  
二宫和也看起来很疲惫，很伤心，他绝少有情感如此外露的时候，大野智知道自己不该说，却还是开口了。  
“到车站以后，会有福利院的工作人员来辨别雅纪，如果确定是他的话，在这附近，会有我的同事过来，带走润和樱井先生。”  
二宫和也低着头不说话，大野智踟蹰了一会儿。  
“你阻止不了的，Nino，他们离这里很近。”  
二宫和也依旧沉默。

“……我走了。”  
大野智说。  
“再也不要回来了，大野先生。”  
他听见二宫和也开口，然后是关门的轻响。

大野智下楼，拍一拍相叶雅纪的肩膀，相叶雅纪回头看向他的家，那扇窗户里恰巧亮起了灯。  
铃木太阳顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，眼睛有点肿，站在窗口对他招手，他笑得露出一整排门牙，相叶雅纪学着他的样子笑起来。

“我们走吧。”   
大野智回过头，看着窗户里的铃木太阳，定定地望了很久，他也抬起手挥了挥，另一只手，却握紧了小少年的手。  
“说再见，爱拔酱。”

4.

苹果的香气，小孩子身上的奶香味，女性老师用的粉底气味柔和，手里的梅子饭团咬下一口，反复咀嚼之后品出一些甜。  
透过教室的门望出去，戴着黄色小帽子的三四岁的幼童被父母牵着手或者干脆抱在怀里，一个一个送到幼稚园的门口。

“慢点吃，相叶酱。”  
他的同事系好了奶黄色的围裙，对着幼稚园贴了各色花朵的玻璃窗检查自己的仪表，转头看见他在狼吞虎咽，忍不住递过去一杯温水。  
“说起来，我记得我那个时候是戴红白帽子的啊。”  
他看着外面鱼贯而入的孩子，深深吸了口气，很有干劲地挥舞臂膀。相叶雅纪咽下最后一口饭团，将手中杯子里的水一饮而尽。  
“我也是我也是。”  
他豪迈地用手背擦去嘴唇上的水渍，看向他的同事，露出笑容。  
“好像比我们这代在往前好多年，就是用红头巾什么的，想想觉得很帅啊。”  
他的同事耸耸肩。

“我是没见过。怎么样，准备出去？”  
双手叉腰，同事精神抖擞。  
“哦！今天也一起加油啊，Hina！”  
他扎好同样的浅黄色围裙，拍一拍同事的背，笑容灿烂地搭着他的肩膀走出教室。   
有小女孩小男孩飞奔向他们，相叶雅纪蹲下身张开双臂，将小炮弹一般往前冲的小小人类稳稳扶住。  
“回收！”  
他拦腰抱起小女孩，在空中晃荡半圈，在小女孩一连串的笑声里，轻轻巧巧将她放回地面。

“早安雅纪！”  
小女孩笑起来露出一排乳白色珍珠般的小牙齿。  
“早安花子酱。”  
相叶雅纪仰起头对小女孩笑，刮一下小女孩的鼻子，假装生气。  
“要叫我相叶老师啦，相叶老师！”

“Hina说叫雅纪没关系的。”  
另一边小男孩语气冷静，相叶雅纪哭笑不得地转过头去，不能瞪孩子，只好瞪站在小男孩身后，笑得有点抱歉的同事村上信五。  
“我说你啊……”

“嘛嘛，相叶老师也好雅纪也好，叫什么你都是你嘛！”  
村上打着哈哈，拉着其他孩子们一起走开。  
相叶雅纪带着一分无奈叹口气，忽略掉自己听到刚才村上说出那句话时候，他心里突然泛起的异样。  
遥远处出现一个熟悉身影，相叶往前迈了一步，见到他的好友气喘吁吁拉着一个小男孩的手跑过来。  
“Ma——Ma酱——”  
穿着警服的男人和孩子一起到他面前时已经上气不接下气。相比年长者的气喘吁吁，小男孩反倒状况良好，礼仪周正地对相叶打了招呼，说了一声早上好，然后自己进入了教室。

“风Pon，没事吧？”  
目送小男孩抵达Hina身边，对面前的人想说一句真没用也没能说出口。  
相叶雅纪看到风间俊介眼睛下面青黑的眼圈，将调侃抛之脑后。  
风间俊介摇摇头，努力地吞咽了一下。  
“小混蛋交给你了，我赶着上班。昨晚这周围出了事，我们警署从凌晨开始就忙翻天。”

相叶雅纪啊了一声。  
“这样你姐还让你送外甥？”  
风间俊介不好意思地笑笑。  
“她以为我还在安全又悠闲的资料室，不知道我已经重新开始出外勤了。”  
他眨一下眼睛，手指放在嘴前摆出噤声的姿势。  
“别告密啊Handsome。”

相叶雅纪看了自己的好友一会儿，知道对方不需要自己说出担心，于是只是耸耸肩笑了笑。  
“昨晚出了什么事？离这里很近？”

他回头看一眼教室里的孩子们，神色中隐约有些担忧，风间俊介点点头又摇摇头。  
“就在两条街外，帮派火并，不过是深夜，没太多人知道。”  
“几个杂鱼想趁着那家首领不在动风组的一批货，结果被看那批货的一个小弟砍得差不多都进了医院。”  
他感叹似的自言自语。

“说起来那孩子真是年轻，今年多大来着……十七岁？十八岁？长得像个明星一样，动起手来那么狠，手臂被砍了两刀，晕过去之前还收拾了几个。”  
相叶雅纪沉默不语，风间俊介安慰地拍拍相叶雅纪的肩膀。  
“那是另外一个世界的事情，和你这样的正常人没有关系。”

“正常人这种说法真奇怪啊。”  
相叶雅纪翘一翘嘴角语气平淡，抬手揉乱自己的头发。是思考和不安时候的无意识动作。  
“那孩子也有人担心，有人想念，有喜欢的东西吧。”  
风间俊介短暂地沉默了一会儿，看一眼手机，准备离开，走了两步回过头。  
“你是对的，相叶，抱歉。”  
他说。

“那家伙在被送进医院的路上一直在说橘子catch。”  
风间俊介歪歪头，像是在和相叶雅纪说话，更像是自言自语，眼神中有点困惑。  
“到底是喜欢橘子还是喜欢棒球不明白，你觉得是哪一个？在那种意识模糊的状况下还念念不忘，到底是什么呢。”  
他望回去，相叶雅纪似乎走了神，然而风间俊介也并不强求一个答案。  
他对相叶雅纪摆摆手，一路跑着消失在路的尽头。

5.

“是什么呢……”  
午休时间的教员休息室，村上信五被身后传来的沙哑嗓音吓了一跳。  
他转过身，不知道何时进来的相叶雅纪在他身后打转。  
“什么？”  
他抬头看着相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪低头苦恼地看他。  
“上午的时候，花子问我，如果要给自己刚刚出生的弟弟一份礼物的话，是什么比较好，她妈妈不是快要生了嘛。”  
村上信五也跟着思考了一会儿，突然啊了一声。

“摇篮床！”  
“一个四岁的小女孩给弟弟一个摇篮床？”  
“那铃铛！”  
“她又要去哪里找铃铛啊Hina酱。”  
“那……其实只要有心意就可以了哦。”  
“副园长给园长送的那些简笔画也是心意，都满出来了啊心意。”  
相叶雅纪一拍手，嘴张成一个菱形。  
“对，画画！怎么样？”

村上信五看着露出问题解决的爽朗笑容，找出了纸笔考虑着教花子画什么样的画的相叶雅纪，不由得也跟着一笑。  
“果然看着相叶酱就会觉得好开心啊。”  
他双手环在胸前，绕到相叶雅纪身边看他下笔，相叶雅纪的眼睛微微睁大，转头看他。

“真的？”  
就算不笑的时候嘴唇也自然而然地翘着，笑起来的时候好像周围都跟着明亮了起来一般，毫无忧虑一般。

“嘛，如果一直笑着的话，说不定会有好事情发生，我一直都是这样想的。”  
相叶雅纪低下头，专注地用铅笔在纸张上面描画，村上信五专心看着，偶尔一点头。  
“只是，果然人间不可能每天都有好事情。”  
他小声地说着，村上信五想起什么一般，唔了一声。  
“相叶，你今天早上在外面和风间聊那么久，有没有听风间说什么？”  
他第一次露出稍许不安的神情。  
“昨晚我在我家附近听到了可怕的声音。”

“你家？”  
相叶雅纪停下笔。  
“是啊，你知道我家那边，虽然是旧街区，但一直很安全，可是……昨晚听起来就像是在打架一样。我住的那栋楼马上就要拆了，现在就剩下三户住户，楼下好几层房子都空着，我一个人超不安。”  
村上信五脸挤成一团，相叶雅纪安抚地拍一拍他的肩膀。  
“风间今天在跟我说他调职了。”  
他低下头，动作熟练利落地描绘出一只黑色的长毛猫。  
“今天下班你早点回去好了，反正我家最近也没人等我回去吃饭，我晚一点也没关系的。”  
他语气稀松平常地问道。  
“Hina住得不远吧？”

“大好人！”  
村上抓住他摇晃，笑得露出虎牙。  
“我家不远，就在崎山公园旁边，走两条街就到了哟，相叶今天干脆来我家，我们一起做大阪烧！”  
看穿他的动机不过是想要人陪他住只剩下几个人的恐怖公寓楼，相叶雅纪摇摇头。  
“我还要回家做饭，下次好了，下次我叫上Nino一起去。”  
村上信五点点头，他看到相叶雅纪面前的稿纸，惊讶地一顿。

“以前没发现，你这家伙画画得真好啊！”  
他拍着相叶雅纪的后背，相叶雅纪轻轻微笑着，端详着那只神态慵懒的猫。  
“因为我认识很会画画的人。”

村上信五露出颓丧的表情。  
“怪不得，我画画得一般都是Yoko的错！那家伙画得超烂的！”  
相叶雅纪笑起来，手左右摆。  
“等Yoko从大阪回来，我可是会全都告诉他。”

画画这种事情靠天赋和练习，身边有画得好喜欢画的人，充其量只能算是激发兴趣，到最后还是得靠自己的觉悟。  
所以当然不是这个原因，相叶雅纪想。  
而且画画得不好的人，我也遇到过呢。

闭园的时候下了大雨。  
相叶雅纪等来最后一个接孩子的家长，和他们告别，穿上米色的长风衣，撑开黑色的雨伞，确认了幼稚园的灯和门窗都关好锁好，这才在一片沉寂下来的夜幕里离开幼稚园。  
他戴着口罩，长刘海和在幼稚园里面工作的时候特意会放到耳后的鬓角如今都放下来，几乎遮住了眼睛。  
此时此刻独自走在路上的相叶雅纪和在幼稚园里的相叶雅纪判若两人，冷淡得如同此刻的夜雨。  
他走到路口，没有丝毫迟疑地转向与回家完全相反的方向。  
经过一个红绿灯，他隐约望见公园入口处的雕塑，雨下得太大，天地间都是一片模糊，相叶雅纪挑了灯光最少的地方走，在关门了的便利店外面收了伞。

面前的公寓楼灰暗一片，零星亮着可怜的灯光，没有做饭的气味，也没有暖意。一盏路灯孤独地亮在路的尽头，暖黄色的灯光加剧了周围空地所体现出来的孤寂。  
相叶雅纪静悄悄走过去，蹲下身仔细查验路灯灯柱和周围的地面，毫不意外地在灯柱上看到清晰的划痕，而草地虽然已经被绿化部门清理过，也还能看出先前被人踩得一塌糊涂的样子。  
他的眉头皱起来，雨丝在他的头发上汇聚成水滴，掉下来洇开在他的睫毛上。

他掏出手机，拨通电话。  
“Hina？”  
“哦，相叶酱，什么事？”  
相叶雅纪抬头看着公寓楼。  
“没什么，我正准备回家，发现外面下雨了。”  
他的语气并无特别的变化，还是一贯的开朗轻快，只是脸上没有一丝笑容。  
“真是难得一见的大雨。总觉得不叫你看看不行啊。”

“真的？我完全没发现。哇等等等等我看看！”  
相叶雅纪站在路灯旁边的阴影内，仰着头，看着那零零星星亮着光的窗户里有一扇出现了人的身影。  
他冷静地看着他的同事出现在他的视野内，声音通过听筒响在他的耳边。  
“哇——厉害！”  
“是吧？明天记得带伞。”  
“你才是那个会忘记的人啊相叶。”

相叶雅纪挂掉电话，将手机按灭了放回口袋里。  
他走近公寓楼一楼的防盗大门，在近侧的一排信箱上一一扫视而过。  
高木，德井，坂本，最靠里面的信箱用英文写着Masu，后面的一半被撕扯掉了看不清。  
没有他想要看到的那个姓氏。  
他觉得攀着防盗门门栏的手指冰冷，沾满雨水，冻得颤抖，心也颤抖。他来来回回又看过一次。  
无论是铃木，樱井，还是松本。  
全都没有。

“果然……是我搞错了啊。”  
相叶雅纪转过身，靠在门上，长出了一口气。  
他觉得脱力，不知道是失望，还是放了心。  
“果然，小润是不会去成为黑道的吧？”

他像是在自我说服，却到此时此刻也无法百分之百地确信。  
东京这么大，有无数个十七八岁的年轻人，其中长得好看的也不在少数，性格倔犟这一点更是年轻人的通病，兼具以上三点的人很多，不一定就是十年前他消失的弟弟。  
可如果是会在昏迷的时候还说着橘子Catch的呢？  
那不是只有他们才会知道的东西吗？  
那难道不是他们在一起的最后一天，那个最后的晚上，他们三个人一起玩的游戏？

无论怎么想着或许是自己的朋友听错了，无论怎么劝说自己那可能只是一个巧合，相叶雅纪都无法不去在意早上听到的话，不去想那微小的可能性。  
那或许是他的弟弟，他的小润，就在离他这么近的地方。

相叶雅纪的手指放在手机屏幕上，看着自己的通话记录。  
他早在中午就打电话问过风间俊介那个人的名字，却被风间用疲惫的嗓音拒绝。

“抱歉，雅，现在我不能告诉你了。”  
相叶雅纪挂掉电话的那一瞬间几乎恍惚起来。

这句子他十年前就听过，熟悉得让他耳蜗刺疼。  
“抱歉，相叶，他们去了什么地方，我不能告诉你。”  
就算记忆如何模糊，这句话他至死不忘。  
他回到教员办公室，看着村上信五，恍然想起风间说过案件发生在附近，而村上就住在这附近。

根本没有仔细思考，本能作出了决定。  
“是什么呐……”  
他鬼使神差地开口说话，看着村上信五回过头来，露出困惑的笑容。   
“我就住在崎山公园不远的……”  
装作闲聊一步一推，相叶雅纪心底讶异，自己明明不知道自己该怎么做，偏偏做得顺畅无比。  
只可惜他抵达了这里，却还是没有得到答案。  
明天他还要尝试新的可能性。

相叶雅纪慢慢地走回便利店，发现自己的雨伞不知何时已经被风吹走到了极远处。为了缩小目标不引人注目而没有打伞，此刻相叶雅纪的风衣湿透头发也湿透，口罩被他取下来单边挂在耳朵上，站在路边全靠路灯灯柱支撑体重的样子，看起来奇怪又可怜。  
有车从他面前驶过，开过几米远渐渐变慢停下，倒车回到他面前。  
相叶雅纪感到一丝不安，他正准备将口罩重新戴回去，面前的车窗摇下来，伸出一只男人的手。  
手里是一把伞，暗红的丝缎材质，把手是打磨过的木。

“不……不用了，先生。”  
相叶雅纪盯着那只手看了一会儿，回过神来连忙开口，露出笑容。  
“我有伞，只是被吹得有点远，真的，真的没关系！非常感谢！”

“雨还会下很久，你已经淋湿了。”  
手的主人对他说，声音低沉温和。车内很暗，相叶雅纪看不见对方的脸，只看见他手表表面上打满雨水，西服和衬衫的袖口一会儿的功夫全部打湿，可对方似乎毫不在意，也并没有收回那把伞的意思。  
相叶雅纪只好接过伞撑开，认真地鞠躬道谢。  
“那请让我找机会还给……”  
车窗缓缓升上去，相叶雅纪听见对方的回答。  
“你可以留着它。”

6.

“我说松润，你也差不多该醒了。”  
他其实听见了，却不想睁眼。他不动不说话，保持着失去意识的样子。这么做没有什么特别的理由，只是他累了，昨晚一夜的大雨吵得他睡不着，打不起精神应对醒来后的一系列对话和活动。  
刀口很痛。  
肋骨很痛。  
房间里的空调开得太暖，嗓子很干。  
麻药残留而引起的困意让他总有种自己躺在云上的错觉。  
同样也带给他即将摔落的错觉和恐惧。

“松润——”  
“润酱——”  
“润tan——”  
他终于睁开眼睛。

“找死啊，别这么叫我。”  
他语气里有气无力的烦躁让一直锲而不舍呼唤他的人顿时噤声，沉默了三秒才重新开口。  
开口却还是之前的语气，一点也没有变的温和。

“我就说你一定醒了。”  
穿着白衬衫的栗发少年生田斗真坐在凳子上前后晃悠着，转了个圈，手臂搭在椅背上，笑起来眼角有浅浅的纹路。

松本润瞥他一眼，觉得转动脖子都累，又重新闭上眼睛。  
“有话就说，没话你可以走了。”  
生田不为他的态度有一丝苦恼，他左右看看，从口袋里摸出香烟点燃，朝着松本润晃了晃烟盒。

“要不要？旬给我的。”  
松本润白他一眼。  
“病房内不能抽烟。”

“啊——你真是，我们又不是一般的病人？呐？”  
生田斗真满不在乎地皱起眉头，笑得有点得意有点嘲讽。他往门外望一眼，值班的警察正从病房门上的小窗户望进来，对他手中的烟头不赞成地皱眉，生田斗真毫不在意地比个中指，凑近了松本润耳边悄悄告诉他。  
“我已经听旬说了，这回先生特意从海外回来，昨天在你还没醒的时候来看过你。”  
他手指上的烟静静燃烧着，隐隐约约透出火光。

“那些警察管不了你多久了，等你出去以后，说不定先生会提拔你当风组的组长。奋斗终于得到报偿了松润！”  
他笑得很开心，想要像寻常一样拍松本润的肩膀却发现四处都是绷带无处下手，只好悻悻然拍一拍松润的枕头。  
他的眼睛透亮，仿佛已经看见松本润未来的光辉大路。

“你别太兴奋。先生来看过我？”  
松本润皱一皱眉，不知道是对生田斗真的话不以为然，还是为了别的什么，他的神色里，遗憾与欣悦夹杂。  
“每一次都见不到他啊。”  
他皱一皱眉，扯动伤口，痛得吸了口气。

生田斗真夹着烟的手挥了挥。  
“樱井先生很忙嘛，不过啊，就我看来，”生田小声对松本润说，“他可一点也不像我们这样的人。”  
松本润对他投过去不置可否的一眼。  
“什么意思？”

生田斗真想了想笑了。  
“像个生意人，说话很文雅，也很低调，除了身边带着一个保镖，什么排场都没有。”  
想了想补充一句。  
“年轻的时候说不定很帅。当然没你和我好看就是了。”  
松本润被他的描述逗笑。

“我们又不靠脸吃饭，别再胡说了，他长什么样子都无所谓。”  
他终于抬起手推一推生田斗真，语气里带着开玩笑的嫌弃。  
“只是我说你，不要这样说我还没见过的人生偶像。”  
在这一瞬间他看起来终于像个天真少年，生田斗真站起来将烟头丢进床头柜上的一次性纸杯，在松本润看不见的角度，神情终于放松了一瞬。  
他转过身来，依旧玩世不恭地笑着。  
“是是，对不起，樱井先生的第一大饭。”

他看一看窗外阴沉沉的天空，语气变得认真起来。  
“我说，松润。”  
“嗯？”  
“你除了这回干掉的那几个人，还结了什么仇？”  
松本润沉默了一会儿，再开口时，声音平静不带一点讶异。  
“怎么了？”

“昨天有人去了你家楼下，在你那天和那群人打架的地方呆了很久，还跑去公寓门外面记住了信箱。旬都看见了。”  
他转身，视线投向松本润，神色担忧。  
“好在当时你信箱上不是用的汉字，后来又被旬撕掉了一半，无论那个人是谁，应该都不会找到你。”  
他观察着松本润的表情。  
“是想找你麻烦的人吗？还是朋友？”

松本润轻轻笑了一声。  
“朋友？”  
他望着天花板。  
“这个世界上，除了你和旬，还有樱井先生，其他人谁关心我的存在？”  
他语气里透露一丝厌倦。  
“至于我惹过谁，我记不清了，谁都有可能想揍我，我习惯了。”  
生田斗真的表情变得微妙，他踟蹰半晌，直到松本润再度开口。

“Toma。”  
他语气平淡，瞥向生田斗真的眼神却锐利。  
“旬不做那种发现威胁却不防范的半吊子的事。”  
“所以，你们已经知道他是谁了吧？”  
生田斗真吸口气不答话，是默认的意味。  
“说吧？”  
松本润看着他。

“那个人，是你家附近幼稚园的老师。”  
他嗓子发干，端起杯子想起自己丢过烟头又只好放下，转了两圈又不得不停下来。他心知肚明接下来的名字，要说出来有多艰难。  
他和松本润互为战友损友多年，松本润面前不可提到的禁忌词汇有两个。他心里清楚，能不提绝对不提。  
但命运如此。

昨晚半夜小栗旬在电话里告诉他那个人的名字的时候他也只能这样想。  
命运如此。  
“Toma？”  
他抬起头，松本润疑惑地望着他。

松本润面前绝对不能提到的禁忌词汇有两个。  
一个是铃木太阳，生田斗真不知道这个人在哪里。  
而另一个。

“相叶雅纪。”  
他盯着松本润骤然睁大的双眼。  
“那个幼稚园的老师，那个或许是去找你的人，名字叫做相叶雅纪。”

7.

“雅纪哥哥……已经走了？”  
小男孩裹在被子里坐起身，左右摇晃了一下，像个放不稳的馒头山。他揉着眼睛，口齿不清地开口发问。  
他的老师站在窗口招着手，听见他说话，回头对他笑了。  
“嗯，刚刚走哦。”

“好早。”  
小男孩从被子里跑出来，光着脚跑到铃木太阳旁边，努力地抬着头张望。相叶雅纪和大野智已经走得很远，红色的外套被风吹得鼓鼓的，反衬着相叶雅纪的腿细长得过分，好像随时要站不稳。  
“好瘦。”  
松本润喃喃自语。

他还是很困，趴在窗边合上眼睛。铃木太阳将他抱起来往卧室走，他的头靠在铃木太阳的肩膀上，一下一下地往下溜。  
铃木太阳无奈又好笑地伸出一只手扶住松本润圆滚滚的侧脸，在他耳边轻声念叨。  
“雅纪哥哥，是个挺叫人怀念的称呼啊。”  
他将小男孩塞进被子里，坐在一旁，有一下没一下地拍着男孩的肚皮。  
“也只有在松润没睡醒的时候才会听到，嗯？下次当面这样叫他吧？”  
他笑着捏一下松本润的鼻子，男孩毫不客气地抬手将他的手丢开。铃木太阳瞪着他，再次反省了一下自己和相叶对于面前这个小家伙是不是娇惯太过，却终究没舍得把他叫醒。  
多睡一会儿也没事。  
这时候，突然响起了轻轻的敲门声，松本润皱一皱眉，翻个身。  
铃木太阳耸耸肩。

“润，早餐吃什么？”  
他在起身去开门之前问松本润。  
“牛奶和蛋饼。”  
松本润回答，吧嗒了两下嘴。

“收到。”  
他感觉到铃木太阳帮他掖好了被角才离开，手指掠过的时候他闻到铃木太阳的手上护手霜的味道，和他的还有相叶雅纪手上的一样。  
松本润安心地往被子里面缩了缩，耳内听见门外对话的声音，因为刻意压低了而模糊不清。他的脑子里转着很多事情，他穿着红色外套的哥哥，可能会有也可能因为他哥哥是个笨蛋而不会有的鱼，以及无论如何待会儿就会出现的，一定会存在的，铃木太阳唯一拿手的早餐。  
加了蜂蜜的热牛奶和蛋饼。  
还有铃木太阳，笑得露出一整排牙齿的，他和相叶雅纪在这个世界上最喜欢的太阳老师。

直到他被人一脚踹开门的巨大动静惊醒。  
那声响毫无预兆，他吓得坐起身来后脑狠狠撞上一旁的茶几，痛得眼前一片发黑。松本润努力地睁大了眼睛看着几个面无表情的高大陌生人走进他们的房间，环视了一圈之后，盯住了他。

“就是你啊。”  
走在最前的男人表情漠然，打量他像超市的理货员打量贴满了减价商标却依旧无法卖出去的金枪鱼。松本润已经忘记了哭，他不断后退到一个角落，看着那人走进房间，从柜子的深处扯出一个松本润从没见过的小包，丢给身后的人接好，然后在他面前蹲下身。

“就是因为你……还有那个谁来着？”  
他想了一秒就不再想，毫不在意一般，指点了一下周围。  
“啊真麻烦，不管了。小孩带走，其他的东西，在便衣警察赶过来以前，全部装起来烧了。”

他的大手拍着松本润的头顶，一下一下越来越重。  
“听着，小鬼。”

“铃木太阳，没有了。”  
他看着对方的嘴一开一合，做出一个烟花散开的手势。  
“你的哥哥，已经自己走了。”  
男人故意露出遗憾的表情，撅起嘴，看着面前的小男孩眼圈变得很红，却没有眼泪。他讶异地凑近了看，发现还是没有。  
“嘛，不过别担心，至于你，我们会找人负责养大。”

一直沉默着的松本润突然狠狠咬住他的手，男人低头，看着渗出血来的手掌，露出了深感趣味的笑容。  
“啊呀，这是怎么了？”

“你骗人。”  
男孩的语气冷静，身躯却在发抖。他看着那些人用黑色塑料袋装着相叶雅纪的棒球棍和棒球手套，装着铃木太阳的球鞋和连帽衫，还有他的书和书包。  
“不要动雅纪和老师的东西！”

他们的桌子，他们的靠枕，他们的飞行棋，虽然都是普普通通，这个世界上大部分寻常的家庭都会有的东西，却也是独一无二的。  
他看着他们将这所有的一切，粗暴地打包带走。无论如何挣扎也无法挣脱对方的钳制。

“我说，差不多够了。你最好乖一点。”  
男人将他单手拎起来扛在肩膀上往外走，他的耳环被松本润扯落，血沿着脖子淌到衬衫的领子上。他竟然也没有发火，从始至终没有伤害松本润分毫，只是扛着沉默着不断挣扎的松本润，走出已经是一片狼藉的房间。  
走廊里空空荡荡，二宫和也的屋子门开着却没有人，地上洒满水，电视里放着晨间占卜节目，女主播欢快的声音从昏暗的房间里传出来，空旷得诡异。

没有人在。  
谁也不在。  
他不过是多睡了一会儿，再醒来，身边重要的人，竟然一个都不见了。  
他看着楼梯上零星出现的血迹，死死压制住内心的恐惧，不去想这个人说铃木太阳没有了的意味。

“哥哥会回来找我的。”  
他几近执拗地一遍一遍说道。  
“相叶雅纪，他答应了会回来，不会自己先走。”  
在被塞进面包车之前他无数次往相叶雅纪消失的地方张望，好像多看一次，他的哥哥就会凭空从那里出现。

“我不认识。”  
松本润说，不去看生田斗真的表情。  
他不知道自己沉默了多久，或许是世界静止了的原因。  
静止了，倒带了，回来了。  
哪怕有很多东西已经在记忆里变得模糊不已。  
面对这句轻易就能戳破的谎话，生田斗真什么也没再说。

相叶雅纪头上贴着退热贴，几乎是滚下床摔在地上，又自己爬起来，到厨房倒杯水。二宫和也蜷缩在沙发上，冷眼看着他一步一绊，每一步都是平地摔的预兆，终于忍不住站起身拽着他的胳膊让他躺回床上，温度计塞回腋下。  
“大冬天淋雨发烧，嗯？我什么时候见过比你更笨的笨蛋？”  
他语气尖锐，相叶雅纪露出无力的笑容。

“别这么说啊，Nino。”  
二宫和也剜他一眼。  
“到底是为什么？”  
“啊？”

“‘因为有学生没有带伞，所以要送回去，路上遇到可怜的老人所以把自己的伞给他了，虽然跑到半路的时候有好心人借了一把伞，但最后到家的时候还是全身湿透了。’”  
二宫和也一字一句语调平板，相叶雅纪在被子里面越缩越低。  
“说得太流畅了，不像你。所以一定有别的事情。”  
“真的……真的没有什么别的事情，Nino，就是我说的那样。”  
相叶雅纪的声音闷闷地，二宫和也盯着被子上的花纹，平淡地哦了一声。

“待会儿再不退烧就去医院吧。”  
他看看屋子里的挂钟。  
“不然大叔回来见到你这样子，又会像你十二岁那年的时候一样，以为你要死了，吓得老十岁。”

“不会了。”  
相叶雅纪说，从被子里露出眼睛，看到二宫和也的表情连忙解释。  
“不，我不是说O酱不会担心，他虽然不说，我知道……他总是会担心的。”  
他的眼睛因为高烧和痛苦变得很暗淡，像是熄灭了的星星。  
“只是，那样的事情，不会再发生了，我……不像过去那样没有力量，什么也……做不到。”  
他咳嗽了一阵，十分努力地露出笑容，仿佛看穿了二宫和也的不安。  
“而且我不会死掉的，阿和。”

“昨天的事情，你真的不说？”  
二宫和也问。  
相叶雅纪抿紧了嘴唇不回答。就算不开口，相叶雅纪的眼睛学不会说谎，一次都做不到。二宫和也轻轻笑一笑。  
“嘛，相叶氏。不管昨天你到底去了哪里，干了什么。”  
他抽出温度计，看着40度的体温，动作迅捷地拿起电话。  
“现在你只有一个地方能去。”

“相叶老师？”  
被推进急诊室的时候相叶雅纪烧得意识昏沉，急诊室的轮班医生姓多部，似乎认识相叶，圆圆的一张娃娃脸，在见到相叶时露出了惊讶神情。  
“二宫先生，请跟我来。”  
急诊室人并不多，算是难得安静的晚上，做好登记挂上点滴的相叶在被推入病房的路上清醒起来，他偏过头努力去看，看到在他的病房隔壁的另一间病房门口，坐着一个昏昏欲睡的警察。  
那件病房的提醒灯突然亮起，警察抱怨着伸个懒腰站起身，对着里面的人语气不满地发问。  
“什么事？”

相叶雅纪听见一个年轻干净的声音，语气平淡地说。  
“警察先生，我想出去。”

8.

“你想出去？”  
老警察语气不善。  
“抱歉呐，小哥，我们现在不能让你出去。”

相叶雅纪被推进病房门，他在门里面听着外面的对话。  
隔了两重门的距离，那个年轻的声音被隔绝得很远，却总是拽着他那一丝清明的意识，让他去一字一词分辨。  
护士去为他拿药还未回来，相叶雅纪撑起身子，头凑向门边，听着他们说话。

来去几个回合，警察的耐心很快就耗尽了。  
“我说啊。”  
那张疲惫的脸上终于露出凶恶不满的神色来。  
“要是让你走了，我可是会有大麻烦的。我知道你是个特别的人物，上头最后也会放你自由，不会让你去蹲牢房。”  
他低下头，点一支烟，深深吸一口。  
“但是我在这里，这里就是你的牢房。你们这些不学无术的小混混，不要以为自己太了不起。”

“我不是什么不学无术的小混混。”  
病房里的声音蓦然锐利了起来，变得冰冷。相叶雅纪皱了眉，下意识往后一退。  
那语气急促凌厉，碎玻璃一样扎在他的神经上，相叶雅纪鬼使神差拔掉了手上限制他行动的点滴管，走到门后面，看着一个从胸口到肩膀绑满绷带的年轻人，出现在他的视线里。  
医院走廊的灯光惨白冰冷，年轻人穿着条纹长裤，裸着上身，手里抓着一件T恤，站在那个老警察面前。  
“听到没有，老家伙。”  
他的眼神在那样的灯光下更加冰冷了几分。  
然而对方并不畏惧，抽着烟摆摆手，游刃有余中透露出轻蔑。

“那你是什么？”  
老警察问。  
那双疲惫昏黄，布满血丝的眼睛盯着面前的年轻人，语气都漠然了起来。  
“啊？姓松本的小鬼？”  
他扯起一边嘴角笑了笑。手按上了腰上的枪。  
“再往前走一步，小家伙，可就别怪我。”

松本润的拳头在腿侧握紧。  
他默默倒数，克制脾气，让自己不要出手，在这个自以为知道一切的老警察面前，他必须保持冷静，直到……  
那个老警察在他面前突兀地倒了下去。  
几乎是同时，走廊里的灯，毫无预兆地全暗了下来。  
发生了什么？  
松本润似乎清楚又似乎很迷茫。  
在一片骚乱声里，他捕捉到物体落地的一声轻响，一只滚烫的手捉住了他的手，一件长袍兜头盖脸地丢到他身上。

“快跑啊。”  
有人对他说，声音哑的不像话。那声音他从没听过，但应当就是此刻拉着他飞跑的那只手的主人。一切发生得太快，此刻松本润无暇顾及。他匆匆忙忙将那长袍穿好，才意识到那是医生的长袍，他在一片昏暗里盯着对方模糊的背影，只大致看到是一个和他身量相仿的年轻男人。  
“快跑啊，润。”  
那剧烈的喘息声夹杂着零星的字句，他们向着走廊的尽头跑过去，那个拉着他的人，拉着他跑向安全出口的大门。  
那门明明很重，对方拼了不知道怎样大的力气，一下把它扯得全开，门板几乎撞在那人的脸上。  
对方重重喘着气。  
“从这里下去。”

松本润没有动。  
他的心脏因为跑动而跳得飞快，他的嗓子发痛，肋骨也发痛。  
这些都不是他站在原地的原因。  
让松本润仿佛被雷电劈中一般不能动弹的，是这个人叫他名字的时候，那总是改不掉的重重的尾音。  
他可能看错了，他可能记错了。  
或者他可能是疯了。  
松本润凑近一步又凑近一步，甚至抬手捏住了对方滚烫滚烫的脸。他不知道自己用了多大的力气，借着外面的路灯光，松本润看清了那双似曾相识的圆眼睛。  
他听见自己开口。  
“你这是在干什么，相叶雅纪。”

“旬，你见到松润没有？”  
生田斗真从窗沿轻巧地跳下来，双手插在口袋里走出原本属于松本润的空荡荡的病房。  
门外一个穿着黑色风衣的年轻男人靠在墙上，低头看着地上趴着，被人用椅子击中后脑而暂时失去意识的警察，伸出脚踩灭了那掉落在地，还未熄灭的烟。

“没有。”  
他回答说。  
“我关掉医院的照明系统，准备来找他的时候，以为你已经到了。”  
他瞥一眼生田斗真，生田耸耸肩，注意到小栗旬视线停留在他头上似笑非笑，他反应过来一摸头，果然摸到卷发上挂着叶子。  
“那什么，不小心踩空掉下去了一次，我迟了……一点点。”  
他比出一点点的手势，转头看向空荡荡的病房，和逐渐嘈杂起来的走廊。

“那……是松润看我迟到了自己动手了？”  
他说完自己先摇头。  
“不，他的肋骨做不到。”  
小栗旬神色莫名，他环视四周，视线在松本润隔壁病房那还剩下一半的点滴瓶上停留下来。  
“除了我们……还有谁？”

灯亮起来，他看一眼坐在远处走廊长椅上，似乎完全不在意周围乱象，独自打着瞌睡的体格瘦小的男人，不感兴趣地转开视线。  
他的神色中终于有了一丝焦虑。  
生田斗真踟蹰着开口。  
“要告诉樱井先生吗？”

小栗旬的手机突然响起来，他点开，是一封来自未知号码的简单讯息。  
“下来接我们，在原来计划好的出口。J”  
凑过去看到讯息的生田斗真挑一挑眉。  
“我们？”  
他拿过手机回复。  
“不好意思，润，方不方便告诉我们，你现在和谁在一起？”

“前面左转，第三个街口有地下停车场，车子就丢在那里。”  
“我知道。”  
车内开了最大的暖气，相叶雅纪身上披着羽绒服，可他依旧觉得冷。他听着他们说话，努力不让自己的注意力涣散。松本润坐在他旁边，与他完全相反，丝毫不打算穿上为他准备的厚重大衣，依旧是他刚刚从医院里逃出来的样子。  
条纹长裤，T恤，外加相叶雅纪塞给他的医生袍，看起来不伦不类，哪怕这样也叫人难以靠近。  
他眯着眼看着松本润，年轻人轮廓分明的脸上没有一丝表情。愤怒也无，喜悦也无，对于他的视线既不反感，也不欢迎。自从在走廊内突兀地问出那句话又突兀地放手之后，松本润就再也没有开口对相叶说过一个字，当他是个透明人，忽略得彻彻底底。  
倒是前来接走他们的那两个人中满头卷发的那个，向他不时投来好奇的一瞥。

“松润。”  
心知得不到回应，相叶雅纪沉默下去，此刻才诧异起来自己在医院到底做了些什么事情。  
瞥见了丢着值班医生的长袍的折叠椅，抬起头看见面对着松本润的警察手按上了腰间的枪，然后是自己抬起折椅击中了警察的后背，在对方倒地的瞬间，走廊内暗了下来。  
再然后，他拉着松润逃跑了。

“你把我的计划，我们准备的东西，全都打乱了。”  
直到下了车，进到一间似乎早就被打理好的屋子里，松本润才开口。  
他摇摇头，仿佛在笑。  
“可真厉害啊。”

他的语气让小栗旬和生田斗真都朝他投去微妙目光。  
生田斗真往前迈一步，夹在站不太稳的相叶，和情绪明显很不对的松本润之间。  
“那个，方不方便介绍一下，这位是谁？”

松本润一言不发，小栗旬抬眼看一眼相叶，清一清嗓子。  
“先坐下来吧，相叶雅纪先生。”  
他在生田斗真诧异的目光中对相叶平淡地做了一个请的手势。  
“这里是安全屋，在松润的伤和你的重感冒好起来之前，暂且在这里住几天。会有医生来照顾你们，请不用担心。”  
他朝着相叶伸出手。  
“只是，我不能让你联络任何人，暴露松润现在的位置。你的手机——”

“我给小润了。”  
熟悉而亲切的称呼脱口而出，相叶雅纪说完才觉察不对，然而改口已晚。  
他抬眼望过去，松本润正看着他的手机，锁屏上面是三个人的笑容。  
松本润沉默地看着，相叶雅纪闭一闭眼睛。

“哦，看啊，是Nino。”  
终于他开口，指着其中的一个说。  
“这是谁，啊，O酱？那个把你带走的便衣？”  
他的恍然大悟一看便是假的，夸张得扎眼，松本润转过身来，看着相叶雅纪。  
“原来他收养了你？”

他笑着看向相叶雅纪，手机举起来，看一眼照片，看一眼眼前人，对比一般，来来回回。  
“嗯，怎么说呢，看起来真开心啊。”  
他的手扬起来。  
“润——！”  
相叶雅纪看着手机被松本润用力甩到地上又弹起来，滑到房间的角落，屏幕粉碎。  
一室死一般的寂静，另外的两人静默地看着他和松本。  
相叶雅纪弯下身子把手机捡起来，放在桌上。

“没有老师，相叶，你不也过得很开心吗。”  
松本润背对着相叶雅纪。  
“没有我，不是也一样？”

所以这就是那句话的意思了。  
相叶雅纪后知后觉地明白过来。  
松本润那一刻不是在问他，而是在拒绝他。

——你这是在干什么，相叶雅纪。

9.

我不需要你。  
也不想见到你。  
不揍你已经是我脾气变好了。  
你明不明白。  
为什么这样不可置信地看着我。  
你不是在找我吗？  
却连这样的状况也没想过？

松本润看着自己的两个朋友等来医生处理好伤口又留下药，然后带着医生飞快地逃离这座公寓的样子，隐约意识到自己先前的情绪爆发不大好看。  
不过是一张照片而已。  
不过是相叶的十年过得似乎很幸福罢了。  
这的确不是失去了谁就无法继续运转的世界。

冷静下来。  
冷静下来。  
他看着桌上摔烂的手机，和沉默的相叶雅纪，强迫自己冷静下来。  
他也不知道自己为什么要发那样大的火。  
他脾气不好不是新鲜事，只是他原本打算好了，就算万一他们真的相见，他也要和相叶雅纪慢慢算这笔十年的旧账，而不是在见面后的半个小时，就丢出自己的底牌。

松本润深吸一口气，疼得微微弯了腰，他从医生留下的那一堆药里翻出止痛片，干吞了下去。  
不止是他的肋骨，手臂也开始疼，而相叶雅纪的脸发着不正常的红，面对着面前五颜六色的药丸表情踟蹰。  
就算再尴尬再不安，此刻他们一个伤了一个病了，不是讨论任何事情的时机。松本润挑眉看着相叶雅纪一副不想和那堆药有任何关系的表情，手指敲敲桌子，表情冷淡。  
“把它们吃了，早点病好，早点从我这里出去。”

相叶雅纪仍旧不时望他一眼，这一刻也终于被刺得坐不住，他干笑了一下，点点头。  
“对……对不起，那什么，其实我正准备去烧水的。”  
他站起身，晃晃悠悠进了厨房找热水壶烧水，他站在流理台旁边等着水开，垂着头将自己弯得像一根圣诞拐棍糖。  
一室的寂静无言，只有两人的呼吸声交错。

松本润告诉自己，自己是无事可做，才会这样一眼不错地盯着相叶雅纪的背影。  
脱掉了外套，相叶雅纪穿着一件单衣的身体单薄，肩膀和后背的骨头清晰可见。和自己差不多高吧，松本润想，或许比自己高一点点？  
脸倒是没怎么变。  
十几岁和二十几岁之间，不是会让人认不出来的变化。  
尤其是那双眼睛。  
就算现在发烧眼眶发红看起来很疲惫，还是干净发亮，是一双永远不会说谎的眼睛。  
在相叶雅纪眼里，自己变了吗？他是怎么认出来的？

“润。”  
相叶雅纪突然叫他让他吓了一跳。  
“有茶，咖啡，梅子果汁，你想喝哪一个？”  
相叶雅纪转头看他，松本润来不及收回视线，直直撞上他的目光。  
“水。”  
他回答，发现相叶雅纪继续看着他，一动不动的样子有点滑稽。

“怎么了？”  
他皱起眉头来。  
“不……”  
相叶雅纪笑起来。  
“只是觉得，小润没变呢。还是原来的样子。”  
松本润冷笑一下。

“没变？你一直都觉得我长大以后会变成现在这样的小混混吗？”  
松本润想起老警察的那双眼睛，相叶雅纪摇摇头。  
“松润不是混混！”  
他回答，往前迈了半步又收回去，似乎不知道该说什么一般，张口结舌站在原地。  
松本润觉得心底的怒火重新燃烧起来。

“嘛，我是。不过也没办法嘛，谁让我既没有一个当便衣警察的收养人，也没有一个一直在一起的好朋友。”  
他假意笑着，视线稍稍往手机的方向偏移一点，相叶雅纪就迅速察觉，他的面色有些苍白，抿住了嘴唇沉默着不说话。  
松本润挑眉看他，从心底冒出一丝嘲讽，他说这样的话，相叶雅纪看起来比他还要难过，他冷眼打量相叶。

“我说了，我的水呢？”  
“啊！马上来！”

不用摆出那样的脸。  
松本润盯住了相叶雅纪的侧颜，将心底的另一丝感觉挥开。  
我并不可怜，也毫不觉得悲哀。

相叶雅纪打开橱柜门，里面有三个杯子，墨绿，深紫，还有一个是类似于夕阳的橙红。他在这三个里面犹豫一会儿，挑了墨绿色的倒上热水，橙红色的归他自己，他泡了一杯茶。  
松润再也没有出声了，相叶雅纪有些不敢偏过头去看松本润，他觉得自己大概是有点想哭了，却又转念告诉自己绝不能哭出来。

——没有老师你不也过得很开心吗？  
——没有我不是也一样？

不是的，润。  
不是这样。  
根本就没有一样。  
为什么我和O酱还有Nino一起生活，为什么我是现在的我。

我一直在找你。  
我一直在找太阳老师。  
只是这样的话，就算现在说出来你也半个字都不会相信。  
只是就算我现在解释，对我这样生气的你，又能听进去什么？

相叶雅纪走回桌边，将杯子递给松本润，自己抓起药片，一股脑吞下去，呛得咳嗽不已。  
松本润站起身来，环视一圈。  
“我睡卧室，你睡沙发，被子在橱柜下面的第三层。”  
他端着杯子走向卧室。  
在关门之前，松本润停住脚步，转头看向相叶。

“对于我的事情，你知道什么？”  
相叶雅纪一愣。  
“我知道……你受伤了……还有……你不想呆在医院里。”  
他回答。  
“除此以外的？我在做什么？我要做什么？”  
松本润看着他，那锐利的审视目光让相叶雅纪感到不安，却半步不肯后退。  
“没有了。”  
他据实以告，相叶雅纪没有什么好隐藏的。  
在松本润面前。

“这些……我都不知道。”  
相叶雅纪回答。  
松本润露出似笑非笑的表情。  
“我说啊，相叶雅纪。”  
他的语气无奈，竟然意外地听起来像是温柔。  
“那你为什么要打晕警察和我一起逃跑？”

相叶雅纪愣了一下。  
“因为你想走，不是吗？”  
他抿了抿唇。  
“因为我想带小润走，一直都。”  
回答他的是松本润的关门声。

相叶雅纪一个人在客厅里沉默了一会儿。  
“晚安，润。”  
他小声说。

10.

风间俊介坐在问询室里，看着坐在对面的二宫和也。  
对方向他投以不耐烦的视线，整个人歪在椅子上，神情恹恹。  
“嘛嘛嘛，风间警官，我什么时候可以走？”  
个子小小的男人挥一挥手里的游戏机。  
“已经没电了哦。”

“等你愿意跟我说实话的时候。”  
风间俊介回答，想要抽走他手中的游戏机，却得到了意外强烈的抵抗。两人隔着一张桌子的距离对视一眼，风间俊介肩膀塌下去，妥协地松开手。  
二宫和也迅速地将游戏机抱入怀中，风间俊介揉一把自己的脸，终于也显出疲态来。

“你看到了吧，Nino，打伤端木警官的人是谁？”  
他问。  
二宫和也眼皮都不抬。  
“我什么都没看到，风Pon。”  
风间俊介敲击了一下桌面。  
“好吧……你那个时候为什么会在医院里？”  
二宫和也假意咳嗽了几声。

“我在下雨的夜晚扶老奶奶过马路没带伞，感冒了。感冒的人在医院里，不是很常见吗？”  
满嘴跑火车，脸上却是十足正直的表情，风间俊介终于失去耐心，他凑近了二宫，盯住那双浅褐色的眼睛，用只有他们两个人能听到的音量开口。  
“那个笨蛋在哪里？”  
二宫和也轻轻笑了，他看向风间，语气诚恳。  
“大概出门旅游了吧，你也知道，相叶氏就是那么自由的。”

风间俊介扯一扯嘴角，露出一个不怎么真心的苦笑。  
“就像你经常说的，相叶就是自由，哈？”  
二宫和也点点头。  
“自由就是相叶嘛。”

他不知道想到了什么，自顾自地笑起来了。  
“不过，我可不是这句话的发明者啊。”  
他看一眼风间，站起身来。

“你关住我也是没用的。我真的什么也没看见。”  
他说。风间俊介抿住嘴唇。  
“医院有他的登记，就在松本润的病房旁边，可是没有人，也没有他的东西。”  
他对二宫和也说。  
“弄反了吧，生病的人是我，他在出门旅行之前顺便送我过来而已。”  
二宫和也回答。

风间俊介不再说话了，他往前走几步，打开了问询室的门。  
“如果……”看到二宫准备离开，他犹豫了一下。  
“如果相叶旅行回来，让他联系我吧。他的手机一直打不通，我也很担心。”  
他的重音落在旅行上，眼睛盯着二宫和也，表示对于那些鬼话，他半个字也不相信。

“哦。”  
二宫和也不去深究风间俊介的不追究，配合着演戏，耸耸肩点点头，越过风间俊介离开问询室，在转身的一瞬间变了神情。  
他拿上出门时候带着的相叶拿回家的伞，拿回自己的钥匙和钱包，却没有去警察局的大厅。  
因为担心大野智会等在那里，哪怕是二宫和也，也需要好好想想这一切该怎么跟对方解释。  
但在那之前，他有更重要的事情要做。

二宫和也跟着前来送餐的外卖员，从问询室旁边的小门离开了警局，穿过公园，在僻静的小巷里找到公用电话亭。  
他投入硬币，动作熟练地按下号码。  
短暂的等待后有人接通了电话。

“喂。”  
那声音低沉温和。  
二宫和也开口。  
“翔君。”

对方毫不惊讶，声音中带着笑意。  
“好久不见，Nino。”  
二宫和也靠在电话亭的墙上，上下抛着手里的伞，观察伞柄的纹路，语气轻松如同玩笑。  
“我就直说了，什么时候可以让他回来？我们可是很需要那家伙的工资的。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿。  
“他很安全。”  
电话的那头极度安静，除了正在与他通话的樱井翔的声音，别的什么也没有。  
“只是，你不该让他跟Matsu一起走。”  
樱井翔的语气中几乎不带任何感情，只是称述事实。

然而就是那种陈述事实的冷静语气几乎激怒了二宫和也。  
“相叶今年二十二岁了。”  
这句子如此熟悉。

——雅纪已经十二岁了，不需要什么事情都跟你报告，太阳老师。  
“你，或者我，或者大叔，都没办法管教他了。”  
他记得自己站在昏暗的走廊里，看着依稀的熟悉人影冲出病房，砸倒一个人，拉住另一个人的手腕，匆匆忙忙地跑开。  
他本能地让了路，当他听见相叶脱口而出的那个名字时。

在一片黑暗里，在他侧开身子的那一瞬，他和相叶雅纪甚至有一秒的对视，就那一秒的对视，让他知道自己不会去拦住面前的两个人。  
松本润的视线一直落在相叶雅纪身上，一点也没有注意到他。  
在他们离开后二宫和也走进病房，将相叶雅纪的外套和随身物品，卷起来丢进旁边的垃圾桶。  
然后他在长椅上坐下，开始玩游戏，当做什么也没有发生。  
直到灯亮起来，那两个寻找松本润的年轻人离开，二宫和也才起身回家，走在半路，被风间俊介截住。

“我保证，相叶不会有任何麻烦。”  
樱井翔回答，二宫和也不易察觉地挑眉。  
“这几天他不能露面，至于以后，在他想回去的时候，就会回去的。”

“那么J呢？”  
二宫和也突然改口叫他，语气平和，吐字也并不生疏。  
“太阳老师。”

他想起松本润从他面前经过时满身的绷带和防备的视线，一瞬间回忆起那个总是乖巧地呆在家里等着铃木太阳和相叶雅纪回家，见到他们眼睛瞬间就会亮起来的小男孩，抓住话筒的手指就忍不住缩紧。

樱井翔那端静默无声。  
良久，他才听到对方的回答。  
“我已经尽全力了。”  
那声音中终究出现一丝波动。  
“对他。”

“是吗。”  
良久，二宫和也轻轻说。  
他不再追问，因为目的已经达到，而樱井翔在说出口之后也理解到了他问话的意义。

二宫和也想要知道如今对于樱井翔来说这两个年轻人意味着什么。  
那一瞬间的波动就是他想要的答案。  
答案是这十年来，无论是对相叶还是松本，铃木太阳从来没有消失过。  
哪怕或许作为樱井翔，他沉默得犹如不存在。

二宫和也的语气愈发放得平和。  
“你该去见见他们，嗯？翔桑。”  
他看着外面渐次放晴的天空。  
“这么久了，相叶说不定只是会哭一哭大吼大叫一下，不会恨你了。”  
“J的话，就说不定了，带上你的保镖？”

或许是错觉，可二宫和也听见樱井翔笑了。  
“对于Matsu来说，铃木太阳已经死了。我……是另外的人。我不能见他。”  
“对于雅纪……”  
他声音很轻。  
“我已经用我的方式见过了。”  
二宫和也动作顿了顿，直觉般地望向那把伞。  
他嘴角动了动，是了悟了的意味。  
“是吗。”  
他第二次这么说。

11.

“为什么不进去？”  
小栗旬下车的时候见到了生田斗真靠在车边等他，神色恹恹的，瞥他一眼不说话。  
“不想进啊，那个结界。”  
隔了一会儿他回答，小栗旬笑了，手掌拍上他的肩膀，视线落在生田斗真毛茸茸被风一吹就滚来滚去的卷发上。  
“说什么呢。”  
他大半个月以来都在帮组里做事，没来看望松本润和那个名叫相叶雅纪的新熟人。对于生田斗真在说什么，他是不大明白的。  
虽然不大明白，却也能猜出几分。

“还在吵架？”  
他手在头上比出两只恶魔角，又扯着自己的嘴角弄出一个菱形嘴。生田看着他笑了，是嘴角往旁边扯一扯，似乎是觉得这样子难得有点活泼可爱的笑法。  
他做的时候本来不觉得，现在却猛地察觉到自己的幼稚，有点微妙地停下动作，生田斗真用食指磕出一支烟，递给他，是安抚的意味，再敲出一根叼在自己嘴里，并不回答。

如果是吵架倒还好。  
生田斗真想。  
偏偏不是。  
那两个人创造出了别人融不进去的氛围，那两个人自己最不知道，徒留他每次去送食物送药的时候，恨不得快点拔腿逃跑。  
相叶雅纪和松本润两个人呆在一起，那气氛不是如胶似漆的，也不是井水不犯河水的，而是较着劲的，可那较劲的方向又各自不同。生田斗真多少惊讶自己可以和相叶雅纪熟悉得那么快，接触多了之后发觉那人是个开朗爱笑性格天然的存在，有着相当高的忍耐力和拼命三郎的努力。  
出于生田斗真并不全部清楚的理由，相叶雅纪似乎拼了命地想要对松本润好，感冒痊愈之后就全权接手照顾松本润的任务。他做得不算完美，胜在认真好学，知难不退，无论收到的回应是怎样的冷言冷语，也半点不泄气地对松本润好。  
好得全无条件，好得不知界限。  
好得偶尔他不在的时候，生田斗真会对着松本润感叹。  
“相叶一定是爱你。”

“你哪只眼睛看得出他爱我？”  
松本润的回答从来都只有这不耐烦的一句，眉头皱得死紧，盯着相叶雅纪的背影，是烦透了的模样。  
他的烦生田斗真也能理解。  
毕竟相叶雅纪和松本润是节奏完全不一致的两个人。  
松本润越是抗拒，他越是聒噪，聒噪到松本润没力气与他较劲而接受相叶雅纪的照顾的时候，相叶又会因为出乎意料而不知所措起来。  
大孩子一般，做的事情全无章法，就跟他拉着松本润从医院跑路，是风味相似的随性。  
放在过去，生田斗真以为这样的做法绝对无法击中松本润的软肋。

直到他隐隐约约察觉到或许相叶雅纪对松本润来说极重要。  
那份认为对方重要的心情或许被耽搁过，被错待过，或者曾经也被松本润试着放弃过，连同相叶雅纪这个名字一起抛弃一起不提起，却最终没能成功。  
半月前松本润摔落手机的场面还历历在目，愤怒显而易见，除了愤怒之外大抵还有失望。那些杂七杂八的心绪被他一股脑用不满来表达，反应到行为上就变成了对相叶雅纪的一切都十足十的不耐烦，是另外一种较劲。

只是时间渐渐过去，他的不耐烦对上相叶雅纪无穷尽的忍耐，渐渐变得功力微弱。  
“松本君似乎很容易对相叶君心软啊。”  
医生最后一次来为松本润检查的时候，慈眉善目地笑着，中气十足的声音响在房间里，气氛微妙地变得尴尬的同时，有种微妙的坦然。  
戳破了窗户纸之后，两个人反而变得真正相安无事起来。  
没有了松本润的抵抗，相叶雅纪却并不懂得收手的道理，每次靠近都因此显得格外近。歪打正着地，托了他不知分寸的福，他们渐渐地又变得熟悉了，自然了。  
像是一个奇迹。

虽然谁也没有真的提起。  
那所谓最重要的事情。

他们只是一起生活着，一天当几天过，不是度日如年的意思，而是一个不自觉，一个不承认地希望着。  
或许能够一直过下去，再过下去。  
只是再怎么想要补足，也补足不了十年的空白。  
再怎么假装，这也只是个临时的避难所。  
相聚，也只是临时的相聚。

相叶雅纪站在洗手台旁边等待。  
松本润不大情愿地走过来，脖子上搭着毛巾，看着放满洗脸池的水，神色郁郁。  
“我可以自己——”  
“弯腰。”  
相叶雅纪抓过他的手臂，小心避开伤口，手掌贴上松本润的后颈，压着他低头。  
“洗头发这种事情，你现在还做不了吧？”  
他将松本润的头发打湿，挤了洗发水揉上去，手劲太大，揉出泡沫的时候松本润的头也跟着左摇右晃。  
“我就可以拆绷带了——痛！就算我做不了，也不是你这么干的！”  
松本润死死闭着眼睛，语气中咬牙切齿的意味明显。相叶雅纪看着他满头的泡泡像个白雪球，不敢睁眼的样子和小时候洗澡害怕泡沫进入眼睛的样子一模一样，忍不住就有点想笑。  
笑着笑着，视线落在松本润日渐宽阔却瘦削的肩背上，鼻子就又一酸。

相叶雅纪其实是个很容易哭的人。  
只是小时候看着松本润哭得太多，他作为年长的哥哥，不得不承担了那不哭的使命，如今润再也不会哭了，他就又故态复萌地变得泪腺发达。  
他开了花洒把松本润的头发冲洗干净，手指轻轻替他擦过眼睛，冲掉可能存在的泡泡，自己的眼泪混在热水里掉落了也不会被发觉。  
他自然是不会在松本润面前哭的。  
是他亏欠了面前的少年，所以无论如何，他都是不哭的。  
他的弟弟想要怎么对他，他都接受。

松本润在这一刻意外地很安静。  
不说话也不抵抗的样子甚至有点乖了。  
从一开始会对他当面甩上卧室的门，到现在允许他帮忙，虽然还是会在每次他试图进入浴室帮他的时候一次不落地一脚把他踹出来，但相比之下，已经是相叶雅纪不敢想象的进展。

松本润会喝他熬的有点糊了的粥，意外地没有对皮蛋有什么不满。  
松本润会站在他旁边指导他意面的煮法，在他忘记放盐的每一次敲他的头。  
在一个天还未亮的清晨，相叶雅纪醒来，眯着眼睛注意到松本润在他身边，坐在沙发和茶几之间的地上，背靠着他毯子下的腿，只是沉默地坐着。  
相叶雅纪清醒过来却不敢动。  
直到松本润终于起身进了厨房烧水，他们一起听着水壶里沸腾的咕嘟声。  
他不懂松本润的用意，却也不敢突兀地问。

他们偶尔聊一聊棒球，聊一聊漫画，甚至可以聊一聊二宫和也，却从不提起他们过去的生活，他们的铃木太阳，和带走了相叶雅纪的大野智。相叶雅纪好几次想要和松本润说清楚这些年来的遭遇，却次次被无形地或刻意地岔开。他更想知道的是松本润这十年来的生活，可十八岁的少年沉默顽固如一只蚌壳。  
他看着他的弟弟那分外明亮好看的双眼，在那琥珀般透亮的眼底咂摸出阴霾，那蚌里有沙，时时在疼，松本润不是珠贝，无法将它含成珍珠。  
于是一直是疼，毫无办法。  
相叶雅纪看着，比松本润更加疼了几分。

小栗旬和生田斗真造访是那一天的傍晚时分。  
玫瑰色的天空笼罩寂静的城市，生田斗真将一个袋子递给松本润，松本润拉开来看过又合上，神情不变化，抬头看他们。  
“这是样品？”  
“这是松兄给你的小礼物。”  
生田斗真笑笑。  
“恭喜接任风组的组长，老大。”

相叶雅纪从厨房出来，听着他们的对话一脸茫然。他身上围着有点可笑的兔子围裙，手里端着一盘冒热气的焗千层面。小栗旬上上下下打量他一圈，脸上露出意味不明的笑容来。他看一眼生田斗真，生田斗真看一眼他，都是一副尽在不言中的愉悦。  
松本润知道他们想的八成不是好事，却也懒得解释。他现在的心情既不格外喜悦也不格外担忧，他拿到了他应得的东西，这让他觉得有点理所应当的满足。同时也有些失落，为他和相叶雅纪在一起的日子终于也理所当然走到尽头。  
他看一眼转身又回了厨房的相叶雅纪，感到一阵不能细述的失落。  
他心里还惦记着另外的一件事情，松本润抬起头看向小栗旬。

“对于我想见他这件事情，先生怎么说？”  
他的眼睛里冒出一点热切的光来。  
“旬？”

小栗旬不动声色地吸一口烟，他看一眼厨房的门，终究觉得相叶雅纪现在已经不算是外人，也就不避讳地直言。  
“樱井先生说，他最近不在组织内，不能见你，抱歉。”  
话音未落，身后传来盘子落地的脆响，和相叶雅纪夹杂着好烫的痛呼。  
“松润，手……手手套忘记了！”

松本润站起身大步走过去。  
“你真是天才。”  
他狠瞪相叶雅纪一眼，视线先落在相叶雅纪的手背上。  
“抱歉啊，松润。”  
相叶雅纪勉强地笑一笑。

12

相叶雅纪悄悄地关上门，关上门之前，瞥一眼安安静静的卧室。  
松本润应该已经睡着很久了。  
他深呼吸，手按着胸口呼出一口气，看一眼手表上的时间，凌晨两点半。  
“哟西，两个小时。”  
他轻手轻脚地下了楼，沿着一直以来在窗口看熟悉了的道路，迅速地离开住宅区，跑到街道上。  
半个月足不出户，他也不是什么也没做。相叶雅纪对周围目之所及的住宅和道路滚瓜烂熟，还根据生田斗真每次来的时间和他们交谈时候的只言片语，记住了他们每次换人监控他们的时间。

是的，监控。  
第一次发现有人24小时呆在住宅区外监控他们的行动时相叶雅纪不知道是谁，出于何种目的在做这件事情，是监禁还是保护，是敌人或是朋友。有一次他用几面镜子和纸板做成的折射镜从窗口看到生田斗真从一辆黑色轿车里收走类似于录像带的东西，他还没来得及记下车牌号码，就被松本润在身后狠狠拍了一下。  
他吓得大叫，双手缩在胸前嘴巴张开，如同受到惊吓而动弹不得的兔，手里的折射镜掉到楼下，传来一阵碎裂声响。

“你在看什么？”  
松本润倒是并没有生气，似乎也没有察觉异样，大概是相叶雅纪受到惊吓的呆滞神情逗乐了他，少年的脸上难得地露出淡淡笑意，一把扯过他，勾着他的脖子往楼下看去。  
“什么啊，那种小学实验课做的东西。”  
他在松本润的手臂里僵硬地点点头。  
“我……在看云。”  
“云？”  
“那个……不同类型的云。”  
支支吾吾地蒙混过去，后来也没有找到机会提起，相叶雅纪曾经试图向松本润问起他和生田斗真是什么时候在哪里认识，可松本润半个字也不肯跟他透露，就像松本润要做的事情，到底在什么样的组织，为什么不肯离开，都是被松本润自己死死锁住的秘密。  
而生田斗真也每次都只是礼貌亲切地笑着，一样什么也不说。  
“嘛，要不要干脆小相叶也加入我们算了？”  
“他不行。”  
连一句玩笑，也被松本润以十分的严厉和认真拒绝。

时日长久，平安无事，相叶雅纪渐渐确定监视者并无恶意，或许仅仅是出于保护的意味。然而谁在保护他们，谁会做到这种程度，他既无从得知也无法揣测。  
直到今天，他在厨房里努力尝试做海鲜焗面，而小栗旬的低沉嗓音，念出一个来自记忆深处的熟悉姓氏。  
“樱井先生说，他最近不在组织内，不能见你。”  
樱井……  
樱井？  
相叶雅纪蓦然着急起来，却也知道这时候冲出去必然突兀地引出另外三个人的疑问。急忙之间端着刚从烤箱内挪出来的焗面盘子跑出厨房，连手套也忘了戴，烫得呲牙咧嘴，最后到底还是摔了盘子。

“你真是天才啊。”  
松本润跨过一地狼藉低头看他，拽着他的手去冲凉水。  
“抱歉啊，松润。”  
他勉强地笑笑，心脏跳动敲击胸腔，他觉得自己变作一面鼓，被那个姓氏一敲打，就空空荡荡震颤不已。

“樱井先生……是谁？”  
相叶雅纪捧着缠上了纱布的手，松本润瞥他一眼。  
“你为什么感兴趣？”  
虽然没有太防备的意味，相叶雅纪依旧在他的视线之下慌张起来，倒是生田斗真先笑了，他坐到相叶雅纪旁边，伸手搭住相叶雅纪的肩膀，摇了两下。

“嘛嘛，小相叶想知道就让他知道嘛。”  
生田斗真无视掉松本润的视线，凑到相叶雅纪的耳边。  
“是我们老大的老大哦，顺便一说，我们的老大现在就是润了。”  
相叶雅纪眨了两下眼睛，点点头。

“哦。”  
他实在不知道说什么，老大的老大，黑道的黑道，樱井先生。  
相叶雅纪觉得自己怎么也无法想通。  
生田斗真挑一挑眉毛。  
“这反应还真平淡啊。”

“他没见过樱井先生，也不了解润在做什么，这个反应很平常了。”  
小栗旬拿起自己的大衣，示意生田斗真他们要走。  
“接任的事情不用太急，润，这几天你护住的那批货要移交给一直以来合作的贸易公司，那时候你再来比现在出现更合适。”  
松本润点点头，不自觉地看了一眼相叶。  
觉察到那目光中的情绪，相叶沉默地盯着自己的手掌心。

左右不过这几天，他也要回到原来的日子里了吗。  
还回得去吗。  
但是又能留在润的身边吗。  
Nino和O酱怎么样了？是不是很着急？Nino不会见到他的时候狠狠揍他吧？他要怎么解释呢？Nino那时明明都在医院的走廊上看到他们了。  
最重要的是，他的疑问还没有得到解答。

樱井先生。  
樱井先生。  
太阳老师。

他和松本润分食完一盘意面，饭后相叶雅纪热好一杯牛奶端去给他。  
被松本润用不可思议的眼神瞪住了。  
“我不是小孩子了。”  
他的神色无比抗拒。  
“钙和蛋白质有助于伤口和骨骼的恢复。”  
相叶雅纪露出职业幼师的笑容，被松本润丢过去的抱枕狠狠糊了脸。

“不喝，相叶我不喝。”  
“润酱。”  
“我说了我不喝，相叶雅纪！”  
“风组的老大，区区一杯牛奶都……”  
“………………”  
看到松本润抢过杯子一饮而尽，相叶雅纪忍不住笑起来，伸手揉一揉松本润卷卷的头发。  
“真乖，哟西哟西。”

“我绝对要揍你。”  
松本润推开他，嘴边还有因为喝得太急而沾上的一圈奶泡，配上他发狠的表情有种奇异的可爱，叫人想到幼年的豹，凶狠却也还是一团毛球，可以拢在怀里，说不定还可以讲个桃太郎的故事给他听。

从前从前，很久以前。  
相叶雅纪笑笑地收回杯子放进水槽。  
“早点休息，润。”  
他的语气平静，盯着手里的马克杯。在松本润看不到的视觉死角，相叶雅纪用食指拂去糖罐旁边，被他用胡椒瓶碾碎的带有安眠效果的感冒药残余的粉末。  
“我……”  
我出去一会儿，很快就回来，绝对会回来。

请你一定不要生气啊，润。  
相叶雅纪默念着，沿着路边悄悄前进，在街角不易察觉的垃圾桶后面，看到了一辆黑色轿车。  
他有些警惕地止步，看着那辆轿车。  
不是他平常会偶尔从窗户里面见到的那辆，却总让相叶雅纪有种微妙的熟悉感。似乎在哪里见过的。  
一定曾经在哪里见过，他紧皱着眉思索，却一无所获。

相叶雅纪小心翼翼地从车尾一点一点靠过去。  
五米，四米，车窗拉上了帘子，后窗也用了特制的贴纸，一片漆黑，什么也看不清。  
车子的门微微一动，相叶雅纪紧张地站住。  
大约还有一米远，那开了一条缝隙的后座门也随着相叶雅纪的停步而停住不动，两相僵持着。

终于还是车里的人失去了耐心，一把推开车门走了出来。  
相叶雅纪吓得倒退一步，那人双手插在口袋里，身材高大，耳朵上的耳钉闪着光。他走近两步打量相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪抿着嘴一步一步后退。  
“你……你好。”  
他有些战战兢兢地说，对方笑了出来。

“啊，你就是那个什么谁啊。”  
高大的男人伸手挠一挠后颈，路灯光下，相叶雅纪看到他的手掌侧边有凹凸不平的伤痕，像是被什么咬过，男人笑着，饶有趣味的眼光在他身上打转。  
“还真是个有礼貌的年轻人，和松润那小子比脾气还真温和不少。”  
他撇一撇嘴，脖子动一动，发出咯啦咯啦的可怕响声。  
“胆子倒是很大。”

“我想见樱井先生。”  
相叶雅纪硬着头皮迎上对方的视线，这就是他今晚跑出来的目的。  
对方挑起一边眉毛，打量着他。  
“哦？为什么？”  
他似笑非笑。

“松润……承蒙他照顾了。”  
相叶雅纪说，挺直了脊背。  
“松本润他，是我的弟弟。我听说樱井先生这些年来一直关照着他，但却从来不肯见他。”

“是不是，因为没有办法见他呢。”  
相叶雅纪抿了抿嘴，掌心里细细密密地渗出汗来。  
紧张，期待，不安，恐惧，困惑，无数情绪。  
“是不是因为，樱井先生是润曾经认识的人？”  
相叶雅纪对着对方郑重地鞠了一躬，是请求的姿势。  
“我想见他……无论……他是谁。”

弯成了九十度的身体，相叶雅纪低着头，看到面前的人走开了。  
车门被关上的声音，然后，车门被再次打开。  
车灯也被打开，四周忽然一片过于明亮的光。  
像是得到了某种预感，相叶雅纪慢慢地直起身子，抬起头。  
有人从车里出来，逆着光，落进他眼中，变成一个几乎叫他双眼刺痛的剪影。  
极为熟悉，极为陌生。

“好久不见，爱拔酱。”  
那人慢慢走近他，相叶雅纪怔住了。  
他终于对上那个人的眼睛。

“不……不用了，先生。”  
“我有伞，只是被吹得有点远，真的，真的没关系！非常感谢！”  
——那个大风大雨的夜里，想要去找和松润有关的线索，却被淋得湿透冻得发抖。  
“雨还会下很久，你已经淋湿了。”  
——从车窗内伸出来的手，执意要他留下的那把伞，低沉温和的嗓音。  
“你可以留着它。”  
——微妙的熟悉感，难道不是因为。

“樱井先生。”  
——难道不是因为。  
——原来那是你。

13

相叶雅纪站着不动，其实也是因为，他动不了了。  
看着面前的樱井翔已经耗费了他全部的能量。  
而他是那样一个时刻能量条满格的人。

樱井翔站在他面前，带着一点无人能懂的浅淡笑意，沉默地任由他打量，他的视线静默地笼罩住相叶雅纪，透露出一种谨慎的细致。  
不带一点冒犯，也不遗漏任何细节，缓缓地看过去，便留存一切。  
时间总是在这种时候失去它的意义。

相叶雅纪觉得自己在玩拼图，十年前他真的有过一幅，上面是一座森林小屋，屋子后面有一棵树，从上至下，叶子从墨绿变为深红，不知道是哪里的秋天。  
那幅拼图如果放到现在，应该也已经陈旧褪色，无法分辨了吧。  
他看着樱井翔。  
如今站在他面前，沉稳平静神态温和，西装革履的樱井翔。  
想起当年那个染黄了头发笑容灿烂，耳朵上戴着闪亮的银色耳钉的铃木太阳。  
他一点点地，拼凑出一道他们之间的桥梁。

“好久不见……吗。”  
相叶雅纪笑起来，这句话轻描淡写的程度叫他本能地觉得痛苦。  
他的手在身侧蜷握成拳。  
“好久不见啊，Sho-chan。”

这从未被他真的叫出口过的昵称，这时候听起来冰凉刺耳，相叶雅纪察觉到了自己的声音在发抖。  
可是为什么呢。  
他见到樱井翔了，真的就是他。  
这不是他想要的吗。

他明明想了很多话要问他，从最愤怒到最冷静的，从最恶毒的到最天真的，他找了面前的人十年，他有十万个疑问亟待解答。  
可事到临头，他除了能用接近破碎的沙哑嗓子叫他一声小翔，别的什么都说不出来了。

樱井翔还是不是铃木太阳，相叶雅纪不知道。  
他确切知道的是，或许他自己，在心底，依旧还是十年前的那个少年。  
樱井翔脸上的笑容消失了，他往前一步，平视相叶雅纪的双眼。

“你找我。”  
他停下来，往旁边侧开，让出一条路。  
“我们可以换个地方再说。”  
相叶雅纪摇头。  
“我很快就要回去。”  
他终于找回了自己的声音。  
相叶雅纪抿了抿嘴唇，“我想知道J的事。”  
他吸一口气。  
“还有那时候，发生了什么。”  
“……樱井先生。”

樱井翔点点头，他的神色毫无变化，似乎无论之前相叶雅纪不合时宜地叫他小翔，还是现在有礼懂事地称呼他樱井先生，他都毫无异议地接受下来。他抬起手看了看手表，语气平静。  
“请上车吧，相叶君。”  
“我……”  
相叶雅纪看着他，樱井翔轻轻微笑一下。  
“四十分钟，我会将你送回来。这里不适合站得太久。”  
他的视线掠过相叶雅纪格外单薄的亮黄色运动衫。  
“Matsu的事情，我知道的，都不会隐瞒。”

四目相对，如同角力又不是角力。  
樱井翔只是在平静地等待而已。  
而相叶雅纪，发觉自己并不需要多思考些什么。  
——你要上车吗？  
——当然。

黑色的轿车平稳地穿行在夜色里。  
那个之前和相叶雅纪说话的男人坐到了副驾驶座，完全被与前座隔开的后座上面，樱井翔和相叶雅纪并排坐着。相叶雅纪不知道他们正在开往何处，也并不想问，他默默坐在座椅上，不时瞥一眼樱井翔的侧脸。  
那人垂着眼睛，清晰可辨的是他眼角细微的纹路，时间在他们每个人身上划过得明显，让改变的和未改变的部分同样扎眼。  
当他还是个孩子的时候，相叶雅纪习惯于在购物排队时悄悄抬头看樱井翔的侧脸，在心底一遍一遍悄悄描绘。  
那双从侧面看也很圆的眼睛，到稍稍撅起来的嘴。结合到一处形成的独一无二的铃木太阳，在相叶雅纪眼里总是帅气可爱又可靠无比的。

那印象根深蒂固，到如今也不消失。现在他不用抬头也可以轻松地望定了对方，只是面前的人叫他生出几分微妙的陌生。  
他花了多久时间才能这样重新看到他。  
却不确定他还是不是自己过去熟悉的人。  
相叶雅纪忽然就理解了松本润见到自己时的情绪爆发，他不知道如果松润见到樱井翔会是什么反应，至少他自己，在这一刻，那些堆在心中年深日久的东西，那些想要问出口却找不到时机的话，忽然就无法再多藏住一秒。

“我找了你很久，不止是今天。”  
他突兀地开口，樱井翔转头看他，眼神中一抹惊异转瞬即逝。  
变成了别的什么，类似于歉疚却比那更重更苦，沉沉地藏在他视线深处。

“O酱把我带走以后，我听说你们也不见了。我被带到警局，那些人问我很多问题，关于你，关于润，可我不知道发生了什么。他们说你……我不相信。”  
相叶雅纪深吸一口气。  
“后来我问他们你们去哪里了，他们说不能告诉我——‘抱歉啊，相叶。’”  
——我们不能告诉你。  
“我想，那我就自己去找，只要你们还活着，我总能找到的。所以他们要送我回福利院的时候，我逃掉了。”  
他低下头，看自己的手掌心。

“没日没夜，只要醒着就在拼命地问，晚上累了，就睡在垃圾堆旁边的纸盒子里。”  
相叶雅纪低着头，刘海挡住了眼睛，他不去看樱井翔的表情。  
那人的呼吸声传到他耳里，昭示他多少有些不平静。  
可相叶雅纪很平静。

“那个时候毕竟太小了，也完全不知道该怎么做。当然什么结果也没有，反而把自己弄得生病了。我在医院醒来的时候O酱和Nino都在，Nino说我突发气胸，加上高烧，差点就死在了垃圾堆里。”  
他勾一勾嘴角。  
“我当时啊，真的很讨厌O酱哦？觉得要是没有他的话或许我们就不会分开了吧。”  
“可看着他坐在那里，明明要哭了却拼命忍着弄得脸像龙兵桑一样，明明之前拼命在找我，却完全不提起。”

“那副看起来憔悴得像是老了十岁的样子，又让我觉得没有办法恨他。”  
车停下来了，可相叶雅纪的话还没说完。谁也没有下车的意思，就连前排也没有一声提醒。  
相叶雅纪直起身子，仿佛坐车坐累了似的活动了一下肩膀。

“我后来才知道，把我带到警局之后，大野先生辞职了。他差不多花光了所有的积蓄在东京买了房子，准备要收养我。Nino嘴上说着这个没工作的大叔根本没有一点用处，结果却从我们过去住的镇子上搬过来，大家一起生活。”  
他终于看向樱井翔，樱井翔也正望向他。  
樱井翔的嘴唇微微动了动。  
他想说什么呢，相叶雅纪想。  
那张脸上几乎没有表情，那垂目倾听的样子，相叶雅纪看不懂也看不透。  
于是他不去管了。

“当我好起来，最想做的还是找到你们，我知道可能性很小，知道甚至或许你们根本不希望见到我，却还是从来没有放弃过。”  
“我想知道出了什么事。”  
他低声说道，终于说出那个词。  
“他们说你是诱拐犯，我不相信。”

哐哐。  
有人礼貌地敲击了两下车窗。  
相叶雅纪拉开车门下车，樱井翔从另一侧下来。他们的面前是一座小咖啡馆，窗口亮着温暖的灯光。  
“欢迎光临，樱井先生，相叶先生。”

一个圆脸的中年男人站在车前，礼仪周到地向他们打了招呼。  
“请进。”  
“……谢谢。”

相叶雅纪走进咖啡馆，寂静无人的厅内整齐地摆放着椅子，最深处有一张红丝绒包裹的圆桌，樱井翔走过去，相叶雅纪跟上，坐到他的对面。他低着头，视线里忽然出现一只手，手掌挪开，留下一只黑色的U盘，躺在桌面上。

他看向樱井翔。  
他清清楚楚地看到了他，他的面容，他的神情，他说话吐字时候的样子，他微微皱起的眉头。

“时间有限，先说最重要的几件事。”  
樱井翔说。

“U盘中是录像，你知道的，你看到斗真把它交给我的助手了。”  
樱井翔的语气温和平静。  
“只是为了确保你们周围没有出现可疑的人物，没有别的人看过，也只有这一份备份。你可以删掉它，也可以交给J。”

“不用担心这段时间你的工作，你在休假中，村上信五先生暂时接替了你的部分。”  
“警方那边，无论是松润或你，都不会有任何问题。”  
樱井翔思索着，“只有——”

“这些不重要。”  
相叶雅纪打断他。  
“这些一点都不重要。”

“我很抱歉。”  
沉默了一会儿，樱井翔说。  
“如果可以，我也不希望和你再见面。”  
他露出一点在相叶雅纪看来堪称苦涩的微笑。  
“你们的人生里，本来就不该出现一个铃木太阳。”

14

“你说……什么？”  
相叶雅纪嗓子里像是被塞了一把盐，难受得想要呕吐，又或者那是他的心上撒了一把盐，他感到痛，还有不可置信。  
樱井翔的微笑更深了些，然而那是与快乐无关的微笑，只不过是人们用来粉饰太平的那种笑容。他们隔着一张桌子相望，樱井翔的身体微微前倾，十指交叉，手肘轻轻撑在桌上。  
他看着相叶雅纪，随即垂下视线。

“小仓医生说，松润的伤还没有完全康复。”  
他说，“而且，我不能保证，这样的事情，出现了第一次，不会出现第二次。我……需要你的帮助。”  
他的声音和咖啡煮沸的微弱气泡声绞缠在一起，显得不那么真实。相叶雅纪一直沉默着，樱井翔仿佛理解了那份沉默，他再度开口。  
“我很抱歉，相叶君，但是如你所见，我是一个黑道。”  
“他们说我是诱拐犯，我没有证据说我不是。”  
他重新望向相叶雅纪的脸。  
“将你们从福利院擅自带走的人的确是我。”  
他仿佛在劝说相叶雅纪接受这个事实一般，带着一点安抚的语气。

“不是这样。”  
相叶雅纪皱眉，手在膝盖之上攥得死紧，他大口大口呼吸，告诉自己不能情绪太过激动。  
不是犯这个老毛病的时候，他看着平静的樱井翔，反复在心底念了几遍。  
不是被情绪冲昏了头脑的时候。  
不是生气的时候，也不是伤心的时候，更加不是全盘接受心灰意冷的时候。  
看着他。  
看着他。  
他在骗你吗？  
抱歉，抱歉，相叶君，他有说不完的抱歉。  
可他不想接受这句对不起，他想知道为什么。  
可他也知道，面前的樱井翔，大概不会告诉他为什么了。  
至少，在这一次的会面里，关于铃木太阳的一切，樱井翔一个字都不会再说了。

“你要我帮什么忙？”  
相叶雅纪在觉得自己终于镇定了一些的时候开口。  
“如果是关于小润的，我什么都可以做。”  
樱井翔点点头，轻轻呼出一口气。  
“或许也只有你可以做到。”  
他向后靠进椅子里。  
“只有你。”

“我会告诉你我知道的一切。”  
樱井翔说。  
“然后，会有人送你回去。”

“快上楼。”  
车停在公寓楼的楼下，相叶雅纪下了车，对坐在驾驶座上的人鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢您送我回来。”  
他对戴着耳钉的男人说，然后匆忙地转过身，以他能达到的最大速度，飞快地冲向了公寓楼的大门。  
男人小声地啧了一声，他瞥一眼朝着楼梯口跑进去的相叶雅纪，又看一眼楼上。  
寂静的凌晨四点，道路和楼的外墙上都凝了一层如糖霜般的细小水雾，零零星星有几扇亮着灯的窗户，如同孤独的萤火，一切看起来都如幻境般脆弱易碎。  
看着相叶雅纪消失，他的神色不知为何柔和下来，男人点了一支烟，摇下窗子，吐出一口烟雾。  
“可千万别被发现啊，小子。”  
他勾一勾嘴角，看看手掌上食指与大拇指之间，那依旧依稀可见的疤痕。  
“哈，不过，该怎么说，还是千万别发现？一觉醒来发现身边谁也没有了这件事，一个人的一生里面还是不要来上好几次吧。”

烟快要抽完，他掏出手机拨通电话。  
“翔君。”  
他夹着烟的手指凑到嘴边，吸了一口，慢慢地吐出烟雾。  
“我把那小子送回来了，看样子没事。”  
他瞥一眼某扇窗户。  
“倒是你啊……”  
他的语气里带着一点无可奈何的笑意，还有些更复杂的东西，让这句没说完的话，听起来像一句夹杂了同情的慨叹。  
“辛苦了，多谢，松兄。”  
电话那头，是樱井翔那不知从哪年开始，就再未改变过的平静语调。  
男人撇撇嘴，挂断电话，驱车离开。

相叶雅纪觉得自己做了蠢事。  
如果他早点弄清楚，如果他稍微了解，在所有的选择支里，他绝对不会选择悄悄将松本润留在家里自己跑出门。  
如果他哪怕能知道一点点，十年前的那一天里，铃木太阳是怎样消失，他的弟弟松本润是怎样被人带走，从那天起到之后的日子是如何独自一人度过，他绝不会试图悄悄离开。  
不是这件行为本身会带来的怎样可怕的后果，而是这件行为本身的意义。  
他怎么能让他的弟弟有万一的可能性以为，他们分别过一次，还会分别第二次，以几乎同样类似的方式。  
单是想到十年前的松本润是如何独自醒来，如何发觉身边的家人和朋友全部消失不见，如何看着他们的家被粗暴地拆除清空，只要想到他的弟弟在被带走的时候或许怎样地等过，怎样地期待过，相叶雅纪或者铃木太阳，会奇迹一般地出现在车站，出现在他面前，告诉他一切都不是真的。  
最后却只有失望，只有落空。

只要想到这一切，相叶雅纪就觉得自己的胸口被打穿了一个大洞，灌进去的是二月份依旧料峭的寒风。  
没有醒来，没有醒来，拜托你不要醒来。  
相叶雅纪不打算一直隐瞒，只是，如果松本润已经醒过来，发觉了他不在这个事实，伤害在那瞬间就已经造成。  
所以，拜托你了，不要醒来。  
就算之后你也会知道，但至少现在……

房门紧锁着，他跑得上气不接下气。颤抖着手找出钥匙，相叶雅纪偷偷地，缓缓地打开房间的门。  
紧闭着眼睛，他在脑内想像了最坏的画面，他想像着房间里灯光大亮，而松本润就站在客厅中央，看着站在门外的他，眼神比他们再次见面的时候还要冰冷，还要伤心。  
相叶雅纪站定在门口，良久才睁开眼睛。  
迎接他的是和他离开时别无二致的寂静和黑暗。  
松本润的房门依旧好好地关着。  
他好好地睡着。  
相叶雅纪在这一瞬间几乎失去力气，他轻手轻脚地关上房门，脱去外套，换回睡衣，做完这些，他险些直接歪倒在沙发上。

他慢慢坐下来，直到身上重新变得温暖，才小心翼翼地靠近了卧室，悄悄地拧开门。  
他们一起住的半个月里，他没有试图这样做过，但这一刻，他却觉得，不能不去看一眼松本润，不能不去对他说些什么。  
那些他一直想要说出来的话，一直说不出来的话，甚至可能不能说出来的话。  
松润睡着了，所以，就算说出来一些，也是没关系的吧。

他一小步一小步地走过去。  
房间里很干净，松本润睡着，一张偌大的床，他只占了窄窄的一条，怀里抱着枕头，整个人蜷缩着，这样似曾相识的动作，叫相叶雅纪看得心口发疼。  
他轻手轻脚地掀起被子躺进去。  
松本润在熟睡中翻了个身，丢开了枕头，反手抱住了相叶雅纪的腰，头抵着相叶雅纪的肩膀，仿佛寻找舒适的着落点一般磨蹭着，在肩窝的地方靠住了不再动，舒适地呼出一口气。  
寻找温度的本能还在，一定要抱着什么才能好好睡的毛病也还是一样，只是不是当年那个手脚都很短的孩子了，身上有了肌肉的轮廓，身上和心上都有了伤口，也有了锋芒。  
可再多的改变也好，这是他的弟弟。  
相叶雅纪在幽暗的光线里看着松本润的侧脸，手指覆上他的脸颊。  
他觉得眼眶发烫。

他轻轻靠过去，耳朵贴着松本润的前额，松本润的呼吸打在他的脖子上，温暖轻飘，仿佛温暖的羽毛。   
相叶雅纪拥紧他的小男孩，闭上眼睛。  
他有很多想说的话，他想说对不起，想说他是个太没用的哥哥，想说他找了很久很久却还不够努力，想说现在他知道了很多事却也还不够，想说他从来没有忘记过，想说他绝对不会再次离开，想说如果松润需要他，他就在这里。  
这些话在他心里交杂，堆积成无法吐出的一团，最后只有开头和结尾的两句，被他用最轻又最重的语调说出来。  
“对不起，小润。”

晨光熹微，松本润睁开眼睛，感觉到手臂紧贴着的温热的皮肤，他在茫然中缓慢转醒，在一片昏暗里相叶雅纪看着他，手臂牢牢将他抱得很紧。  
“你干什——”  
相叶雅纪什么时候进来的？  
他这样看了自己多久？  
他怎么可以一声招呼都不打地离自己这样近？  
松本润一瞬间恐慌起来，下意识地剧烈挣扎，可相叶雅纪执着地抱着他，就算被他用膝盖狠狠顶住小腹，也咬着牙不肯放手。

“擅自进来了对不起，润酱。”  
相叶雅纪的嘴唇贴过来，在他的耳边。  
“我知道你可能不怎么喜欢我。”  
“我知道你对我很生气。”  
“我知道你觉得我碍手碍脚。”  
就算是这样。  
“你不用想那么多，也不必在意。”  
相叶雅纪的声音低下去，带着一点笑，又好像要哭了。

松本润松了力气，停下了动作。  
他的呼吸因为方才的挣扎又急又重，身体僵硬姿势别扭，却没有再去扳开相叶雅纪的手。  
相叶雅纪凑过去，头靠着他的头。  
“松润。”  
他声音终于还是有些发抖。

“我不会再走了。”  
“我在这里哟，就在这里。”  
“如果你需要我。”

15

“你在说什么呢。”  
松本润叹了口气。  
天旋地转。  
相叶雅纪被反过来压在床上，松本润跨坐在他的腰上，两手抓住他的手腕，弯身盯住了相叶雅纪的眼睛。  
姿势很糟糕啊小润。  
相叶雅纪脑袋里那负责工口的一部分如果此刻能够运转的话，一定会这么说。  
他的弟弟的呼吸温热地打在他的面颊和脖子上，他睁大了眼睛承受松本润静默的注视，吓得不敢动。

从另外的意义上相叶雅纪是真的觉得糟糕了。  
眼眶里的眼泪还没干，心底先发起凉来。  
他知道自己从来不是擅长说谎的人，而松本润的眼睛清澈锐利，仿佛快要将他看透了。  
“相叶雅纪，你怎么了？”  
那人的语气有些严厉，相叶雅纪吞咽了一下。  
可是……还不能说。  
于是他沉默着摇了摇头。

“回答我。”  
松本润更往下压了一点，额头抵住相叶雅纪的额头使力，斗牛一般，有点像是他们小时候在福利院时常一起玩的游戏。只是那时候相叶雅纪总是不知道适当保存实力以照顾弟弟幼小的心灵，每次都花上了全部的力气，因此从来不输，留下一个圆而白的小包子捂着很疼的发红的额头，眼泪汪汪地左看右看找不到人可以评理，于是也不管认识不认识，迈开小腿跑去拽住了那个新来的福利院教师的围裙。

“老师，雅纪哥哥又欺负我！”  
“我才没有欺负他，是他要来找我玩的！”  
相叶雅纪站在远处，得意又不服气。  
“呜啊啊啊啊——”  
小包子的哭声嘹亮，看到那位看起来非常年轻的新老师转过身向他走来，相叶雅纪在心中哀嚎。  
“又是我的错？”  
他看着年轻的男老师抱起松本润朝他走过来，脸上的笑容带着一点紧张不自然，仿佛看到了他才想起该笑。相叶雅纪看着他，新老师有一双格外干净明亮的眼睛，他的视线落在相叶雅纪身上，很久没有挪开。  
“相叶……雅纪，是吗？”  
他问，手轻柔地在哭得打噎的松本润背上拍着，声音却恰恰相反，直截了当还有点改不掉的僵硬，有点像不良少年。

“嗯，我是相叶雅纪。”  
虽然有点害怕有点茫然，相叶雅纪有礼貌地站直身体，鞠了一躬。  
“这是我弟弟，松本润。”  
他看着新老师胸口的名牌。  
“太阳老师？”  
他问，觉得这名字十分有趣。  
是有点像太阳呢。  
那一头染黄了的，张牙舞爪四处支楞着的头发。  
还有那个人突然变得格外温柔的笑容。

“痛痛痛痛痛……小润，很痛啊。”  
额头感觉都要被压出一个坑了，松本润终于放开他，利落地翻身下床，相叶雅纪捂着脑袋坐起身来，看着松本润打开衣柜，找出衬衣。  
他看见柜子里还挂着一套黑色西装，不知道是什么时候存在在这里的，不同寻常的装束，让相叶雅纪有些不安。  
“小润什么时候有西装了？Toma带来的？”  
他努力装作若无其事一样开口说道。

“你不回答我的问题，我为什么要回答你？”  
松本润背向他，看着镜子，仰头打领带，动作似乎很利落，其实是一团糟。相叶雅纪从镜子里看他，两人一旦接上视线，松本润立马别开目光。  
……在生气？  
相叶雅纪挠了挠头发，苦闷地将头发揉成乱糟糟的一团，松本润在镜子里看到他缩在床上把自己缩成折叠椅的形状，挑一挑眉。  
“饿了。”  
他简单地说，看到相叶雅纪如蒙大赦地跳起来说我来做早餐地准备离开卧室，松本润转过身。

“跑到我床上夜袭，抱着我说那些奇怪的话，结果不负责任地一句解释都不想给就想出去？”  
松本润叫住他，翘起嘴角似笑非笑。  
相叶雅纪全身心地冻结了。  
“你在说什么啊？”  
他转过身盯着松本润。  
“说……说什么！我可是你哥哥啊！”  
松本润向下撇一撇嘴，表情颇为不以为然。  
他的声音有点淡漠。  
“你从十年前就不是我哥哥了。”  
他走过去，没打好的领带在胸口晃荡着。  
“又或者说，从来就不是？”

他耸耸肩。  
“昨天晚上我梦见你了，吃掉了我最喜欢的蟹肉奶油可丽饼，不知道为什么反而比我还难过，带着哭腔和我说对不起。”  
他瞥一眼面色苍白的相叶雅纪。  
“其实就是你在说对不起吧？现在想想，那时候你估计已经溜进来了。”  
相叶雅纪抿着嘴，松本润的语气忽然变得很温柔了。  
“你没有对不起我什么，相叶，你对我没有责任，所以早上那些话，我不知道你说它们的原因，你不愿意开口，说到底也没关系。”

“因为我根本就不需要。”  
不知道为什么始终无法打好一个简单的结，松本润有些烦躁地将领带抽掉丢到一旁，穿上西装外套。少年在这一瞬间看起来长大了，那没有束上领带的微微敞开的领口里，露出接近痊愈的粉色疤痕。  
他整洁利落，相叶雅纪乱七八糟，松本润叹口气。  
“是的，我不太喜欢你。看到你就会想起过去的事情，也会为你不器用和不讲条理的地方生气，今后的话，你要是在我身边，也一定非常碍手碍脚。”  
松本润说道。  
“所以今天吃完早饭之后，你就可以走了。会有人来送你回你住的地方。”  
他转过身不再看相叶雅纪的表情。  
“我不需要你，相叶，别再找我了。”

“我明白了。”  
他听到关门声。  
刚刚相叶雅纪离开的脚步很慢很慢。  
就算不回头，也知道相叶雅纪大概很伤心。

“我不会再走了。”  
“我在这里哟，就在这里。”  
“如果你需要我。”

他当然知道相叶说的是真的，一字一句都是。  
但他也知道相叶雅纪为了隐瞒一些什么而撒了一些拙劣的谎，从他看向相叶雅纪时那个人慌乱的神情时，他就明白了。  
他不在意，因为他也有事情骗了相叶雅纪。  
是为了自己好，他想，勉强也算是为了相叶。  
那个人不能呆在自己身边。  
而他也真的不需要相叶雅纪因为莫名其妙的责任心呆在自己身边，对自己无条件地好，默默忍受一切。  
他早就不是个孩子了。

松本润拉开抽屉，拿出文件袋，里面光碟和各类影印件叠在一起，厚厚的一叠。  
他从生田斗真那里得到了关于相叶过去的情报，那些或许是靠生田斗真的脸得来的幼师同事的评价里，满满的都是对相叶这个人的喜欢。  
是孩子们最愿意亲近的老师哦。  
女生们长大了都说要嫁给爱拔酱。  
嘛……嘛，爱拔酱是个很温柔的人！绝对！

孩子们天真的色彩鲜艳的画里面。  
幼儿园平日里的活动照片里面。  
那个大嗓门同事录下来的春游影像里面。  
有一个和此时此刻他身边的相叶雅纪不同的，开朗又温柔，并不会露出小心翼翼的担忧表情的相叶雅纪。

“这样不好吗？”  
他看着被叠在最下面的，好像还是刚刚开始工作的相叶雅纪那笑得腼腆略带紧张的脸。  
松本润有些懊恼地瞪着相叶雅纪。  
“你怎么总是要自找麻烦，害得我也得说到这个份上？”

他再一次拉开抽屉。  
看起来空空荡荡的抽屉，只要用手指轻轻撬开挡板，就会看见下面藏着的手枪。  
擦得干干净净，没有标号，来路不明的自动式。  
是他最合衬的武器。  
是他接任组长的礼物。  
散落着的儿童画上面散落着子弹。  
松本润将弹匣装满，枪收起来，走出卧室。

“早餐是牛肉盖饭！”  
相叶雅纪坐在桌边看他，仿佛什么都没发生一般，松本润抬手捂住脸。  
“我真是……”  
“元气的一天从早上开始！开动吧小润！”  
真是跟不上这个人的节奏。  
真是无奈到了极限。  
但牛肉盖饭……意外地很好吃。  
吃完饭，相叶雅纪就该走了。

相叶雅纪比他先放下筷子，在屋子里左看右看转了两圈之后再度走进卧室，松本润没拦他，他该收拾好的都已经收拾好，而相叶雅纪在这里除了一个被他摔坏的手机也别无他物。  
他不知道相叶雅纪打算进去干什么，直到他的衬衫领子被翻起来，相叶雅纪将领带环上他的脖颈。  
“简单的领带结就好吧？”  
相叶手法娴熟地打结。  
“好歹我也比小润大几岁，比较熟悉这些东西啦。”  
他笑着说，垂下视线，明明比松本润高的个子，看起来却并非如此。松本润不说话地任由他调整领带结的位置，然后站起身。

“哇，超帅。”  
相叶雅纪赞叹。  
“那当然。”  
松本润翘起嘴角，故作平静。  
一时间两人都不再说话。  
相叶雅纪早在他出来之前换好了衣服，他吸了口气，往前走一步。

“就算润你那么说了。”  
他看着松本润。  
“对我来说，小润是唯一的弟弟。”  
“我——”  
“车大概到楼下了。”  
松本润打断他。  
相叶雅纪闭一闭眼睛，点点头。  
“那再见了，小润。”  
他离开公寓，松本润站在原地，依稀听到引擎声响起的声音。  
不知道过了多久，他听见生田斗真敲门的声音，带着一点焦急。

“怎么了？”  
他拉开门，看到生田斗真带着一个熟悉的组内小弟站在那里。  
“这个人是我昨天安排好来接相叶走的人。”  
生田斗真神情严峻。  
“他刚刚开到楼下，就看到相叶雅纪被推上了另外一台车。”  
小弟战战兢兢地看着面色变得十分难看的新上任组长。  
“那个，我觉得……那是和我们作对的……山野组的车。”

16

“哟，精英回来了嘛。”  
老警察从档案室的桌子后面抬起头，看着敲门进来的风间俊介。  
风间俊介尴尬地笑笑，对他点点头。  
“端木前辈，别这么说。”  
他瞥一眼档案柜，又瞥一眼面色不善的对方。  
“怎么样，头……康复了吗？”  
老警察哼一声，撇撇嘴。  
“好是老早就好了，不过上面那些人怕是要拿这个做借口，不会再让我离开档案室了，说不定会在这里呆到退休，看你们风生水起吧。”  
他不耐烦的神色里有一丝落寞，风间俊介也跟着有些黯然，他在心里替相叶雅纪说了十万句对不起。  
但他很快想起他还有别的事情要做，他往前一步，将一盒便当递给老警察。  
“前辈，我有事情想要请教您。”

“请告诉我，关于十四年前东京近郊的Paradise福利院里，发生的儿童拐带案件的所有事情。”  
他说完之后档案室里一片静默，端木警官的眼神变得有些戒备，他看了看四周，凑近了风间俊介。  
“你是怎么知道这个的？”  
他的语速变快了，微妙地带着一点责备和担忧。  
“谁告诉你的？你不该知道。”

风间俊介故作轻松地笑笑。  
“从案件发生到案件被突然抹消，那四年里负责追查失踪儿童下落的有两位警察，一个是您，另一个早已经辞职不知所踪，所以我想除了您，谁也不知道这宗已经‘消失’了的案件的真相了。”  
端木警官皱起眉头，沉默不语。

“你是怎么知道的？”  
他问了第二遍。  
“我也不是白白在档案室呆了好几年的，前辈。”  
风间俊介回答说。  
“而且，这也关系到我的一位朋友，拜托您了。”

相叶雅纪在风间俊介的记忆里是天上掉下来的孩子。  
比起平常的父母加上小孩的家庭，在风间俊介眼里，相叶雅纪的家庭组成也非常离奇。  
三个人，三个不一样的姓氏，全员都是男生。  
看起来像是年纪最大的那个叫大野智，黑黑瘦瘦，平日里画画钓鱼，没有正常职业，偶尔会消失一段时间，他回来之后，相叶那段时间的零花钱会十分充足。  
另外一个是和风间俊介出生月日相同的二宫和也，据相叶雅纪所说连年龄也一致，看起来是永远不变的十七岁这一点让风间俊介一直有那个人莫非是妖怪的错觉，和大野智相反，是个不怎么出门的人，勉强算是个作家。  
O酱是我的收养人，Nino负责不让画画和钓鱼的时候废寝忘食的O酱饿死。  
不过，虽然这么说，他们都是我的家人。

相叶在被自己问起的时候所做的回答风间俊介一直记得，他一贯爽朗安静的朋友在那时候露出的怀念又悲伤的神情，让风间俊介莫名地同情起来，也让他没办法开口问相叶的父母在哪里。  
他们一起读了国中高中，相叶成人礼之后不久取得了教师资格证，而他决定成为警察。  
他们一起去喝酒庆祝人生新阶段的那天，风间俊介才从喝醉了的相叶嘴里得知他过去的琐碎。  
那放在平常人的人生里或许太过波折的，却是相叶雅纪货真价实的童年的经历。  
相叶雅纪看起来是个健忘的人，可其实记得很多。就像他看起来是个开朗天真的人，可其实细致多虑。  
他看着那个染了金发的大男孩抱着酒瓶笑得软绵绵，眯着眼睛说个没完没了。

风Pon，我啊，七岁……八岁？差不多那个时候，父母就去世了。  
和父母一起去世的，还有他们的同事，一个非常认真的叔叔。  
我，和叔叔的儿子，因为没有别的亲人，又住得很近，在处理完他们的后事以后，被一起送到了Paradise。  
那孩子超可爱的。  
虽然和叔叔一样，认真得不得了，有的时候很烦，但是长得超可爱。  
而且还会叫我雅纪哥哥。  
超可爱是不是。

风间俊介沉默，他当然没办法从相叶雅纪这含糊不清的超可爱又超级烦的形容里，想象一个小男孩，但是他点头了，相叶雅纪说得太怀念又太认真，不知为何叫他心酸。

非常可爱？  
就像刚刚团好的年糕，还没长大的仔猫那么可爱。  
……我明白了，爱拔酱。

他比我小，又是一个人，我不能丢下他。  
他叫我哥哥，我就是他哥哥了。  
我本来以为，我可以一直保护他，永远也不和他分开的。  
还有……  
还有……

风间俊介知道相叶雅纪爱哭，可哭得那样惨，却是第一次。他无可奈何地打电话叫二宫和也来接相叶的时候，听见相叶捉住二宫和也的手臂说话，语句含糊，断断续续。  
“Nino……我……我前几天……看到小翔了。”  
那一瞬间二宫和也的脸色叫风间俊介不安，虽然仅仅是短短的一瞬间，二宫和也又恢复成了他平日里的冷静淡漠。  
“谁啊，你不认识吧，相叶氏。”  
相叶雅纪执着地摇头，可二宫和也已经将他塞进了车里。

“回见。”  
他对风间俊介说，准备上车又回过头来。  
“这个笨蛋说过的东西，你都忘了吧。他反正明天早上起来就会什么都忘记的。”  
二宫和也浅琥珀色的眼睛里有什么东西叫即将成为一个警员的风间俊介无法不去在意。  
他终究还是没有听话地忘记，甚至私自查访起来。  
如今他回想，除了想要悄悄地帮一把似乎在找人方面完全无从下手的他的朋友，驱使他一路摸索到今天的，是他的直觉。  
有些什么被掩盖了。  
一定。

于是从Paradise查起，一家一家地造访东京近郊叫这个名字的福利院，打探十几年前进入福利院的孩子的去向，终于，风间俊介一点一点地发现了一段奇异的空白。  
他在一家福利院里找到了相叶雅纪的资料，然而八岁进入福利院的相叶雅纪，在当年就离开了福利院，可被登记的收养日期，却是四年以后。  
明明应该还有一个男孩，相叶雅纪所说的弟弟，档案却全然无法找到。  
排除掉了被收养的可能，那样年纪的两个孩子，一起离家出走又太过显眼不可能长久到四年的时间，风间俊介想到了另外的可能性。  
在他看到手边那本大人气的畅销小说的时候。

被偷走的孩子。  
虚构的安稳人生。  
无法继续在一起，就像是大部分的蝉，出土之后只能活到第七天。  
就算侥幸看到了第八日的黎明。  
也前路未卜。

抱着大海捞针一样的期望，又耗费了良久的时间，风间在市立图书馆的剪报里，找到了两则小小的新闻。  
一则是和山野组疯狂扩张地盘的狠戾作风报道在同一期的，休闲旅游版面临海小镇金鱼祭典采风，配上了人群的照片，和山野组的照片对比，显得格外温馨。  
一则则是在祭典新闻的四年前，一桩福利院的看护教师拐带儿童的案件。  
教师姓铃木，而被带走的两名儿童，只公布了姓名首字母的缩写和年龄。

在那一瞬间风间俊介确确实实地感到了不思议。  
他就在警局的档案室工作。  
可以在内部网络里搜索的话他早就试过。  
无论是已经结案，还是尚未结案，和相叶雅纪相关的所谓拐带案件，甚至任何案件的记录都从未有过。  
但那缩写，80%的可能就是相叶无疑。  
他终于忍不住向自己信任的上司询问当年的案件，却在不久之后被调出了档案室，开始执行外场任务。  
或许是巧合或许不是，风间俊介凭借实感认为，是后者也并不奇怪。

“姐姐以为我还在安全又悠闲的资料室嘛。”  
“别告密啊Handsome。”  
他每每想要开口询问相叶，又每每看到那个人无忧无虑的笑容问不出口。  
风间俊介拥有很幸福的人生，他的朋友现在至少看起来也是，他不想再看到像那一晚一样，哭泣到连二宫和也都有些手足无措不知如何应对的相叶雅纪。  
开始东奔西跑之后的风间俊介变得非常忙碌，虽然满腹担忧和疑惑，却无法再继续追查这让人难以理解的一切，  
深夜的帮派火并，小头目入院，他原本以为这不过是寻常的纷争，直到他的朋友以一种堂吉诃德一般荒唐可笑的英雄气概，砸晕了负责监视的老警察，带着那个黑道少年一起跑路。

相叶雅纪是个笨蛋。  
他在看到隔壁空病房里滴着水的针头和床头病历簿上的名字的那一刻，终于明白二宫和也挂在嘴边这句话所言不虚。  
然而二宫和也也是笨蛋。  
不肯说半句实话的二宫让他差点咒骂出声。  
放二宫从警局离去，风间俊介反复咀嚼了好几遍松本润的名字，猛地站起身来。  
是了，一直觉得这个少年的名字微妙异常，却始终反应不过来的自己，也是笨蛋无疑。

被拐带的儿童。  
AM和MJ。  
他竟然没反应过来。

一切都清楚了，然而一切又都更模糊了。  
大半个月过去，相叶雅纪始终没有出现。  
他不死心地再度去寻找剪报，终于在另一家新闻社的报道里，找到了当时负责这个案件的警官名字和照片。  
竟然就是被相叶雅纪打伤的端木警官。  
命运如此。  
风间俊介想。  
他只能这样想。

风间俊介等待着端木警官的回答。  
忽然有人敲了敲门。  
“风Pon。”  
进来的是他的同事，握着手机语气急促。  
“准备出发，山野组有动静。”  
风间俊介微微皱眉，看一眼端木。  
“什么事？”

“据说是绑了一个风组的重要人物，要求和风组新上任的组长换上回的那批货物。”  
风间俊介嗯了一声，脑内的资料过了一遍。  
“被绑的是谁？生田？”  
他的同事摇头。  
“不知道。”  
见到风间俊介的诧异脸色，同事神色为难。  
“因为接到消息之后风组的新组长松本丝毫没有犹豫就答应了和山野组谈判交易，所以线人说大概被绑架的是风组的重要角色，但是不是生田斗真。”  
同事不可思议地自言自语。  
“传说新组长很顽固的啊……到底是谁？”

“听着，小哥。”  
银亮的刀刃贴着相叶雅纪的侧脸划过，留下一道轻微的血痕和一点刺痛。他被绑在椅子上，那个将他推进汽车的男人戴着口罩，弯下身看他。  
“一个樱井翔已经让我们组这些年来吃了不少亏了，再来一头不懂分寸拼命咬人的小豹子，大家都不开心。”  
他的语气平静阴冷。  
“我们可不能让松本润那种厉害角色上位，明白？”  
相叶雅纪抬头看他，撇一撇嘴。

“一样的哟。”  
他开口说，语气比面前的男人更加平静，甚至带点轻快。  
仿佛没有预料到相叶雅纪没有丝毫害怕，男人愣了一秒。  
“什么？”  
相叶雅纪笑，拿出了在幼儿园上课时候的耐心，带着微笑重复一次。  
“在愿望上面，我们是一样的哟？那个，口罩先生，你不想让松润当组长是不是？”  
男人看着他。  
“我和那个人也是这样希望的。”  
相叶雅纪在他能做到的活动幅度内耸了耸肩，希望对方能看出这是个耸肩的动作。  
“不过啊，小润他是个不是自己认同的事情就做不好的人。”  
他语气为难。  
“你抓住我来要挟他，真的没什么用。”

“你不是他的情人吗？”  
口罩男瞥一眼相叶雅纪，仿佛觉得是相叶雅纪故作轻松终于露出了破绽。眼神中都带着嘲笑。  
“你的小润连治疗都要带着你一起，感情真好啊。”

相叶雅纪淡淡看他一眼，慢吞吞地吐出一句。  
“真是麻烦啊。”  
他说。  
“你不明白吗？真的不明白？”  
相叶雅纪看着口罩男。  
他的手指已然悄悄挑开了绑住他的绳结，他不动声色地看向对方。  
“我不是他的情人。”

他突然站起身，一脚踹向对方的膝弯。相叶雅纪利落地站起身，躲开对方挥过来的拳头，侧身敏捷地转到口罩男的背后，用手肘击向对方的后颈。  
不过是短短的分秒之间，口罩男单膝跪地，相叶雅纪站在他身后，死死压住对方的头，喘着气，低头看对方的样子几乎是冷漠的。  
“也不是他的软肋。”  
口罩男奋力挣脱开相叶雅纪的钳制，回身扬起一拳，相叶雅纪没来得及躲开，硬生生地用手臂接住了，他抓住对方的衣领，反手用更重的一拳打在对方的颧骨上。

“我可以什么都不是，但如果有人想要伤害他，就算他不需要，我也会挡在前面。”  
他们对峙着，相叶雅纪皱着眉忍耐疼痛的同时，勾起嘴角笑了笑。  
微微侧身避开口罩男直对着腹部踢来的一脚，相叶雅纪抓住对方的脚腕，用力一扯，口罩男摔倒在地。  
相叶雅纪用了极大的力气压住他，空荡荡的仓库里，几乎听见骨骼错位的响声。

“大失策哦，抓住我做条件，他不会来的。也没必要来。”  
相叶雅纪扣住他的手腕，用开始用来绑住自己的绳子，熟练地绑住对方的手脚。  
他的声音带着一点点哑，因为手背上的皮肤被擦破了而轻轻吸了口气。  
“好了，连我自己也打不开的绳结，完成。”

“你……”  
口罩男的语气不可思议，他完全没有想过，会被这个看起来始终安静温和的青年打趴在地上眼冒金星。  
“你到底是什么人？”  
他这时才真正开始将这个年轻人放在眼里，调查的人明明告诉他这个人是松本润养着的情人时他几乎嗤之以鼻，可为什么这家伙可以将自己一个黑道打趴在地上无法反击？  
“我？”  
他看不见相叶雅纪的脸，却能感觉到那人似乎苦恼了起来。  
“……普通人？”  
非常犹豫和想当然的语气。  
“开什么玩笑！”

“我可没在开玩笑。”  
相叶雅纪忽然注意到什么，他从对方的口袋里摸出手机。  
拨出通话的时间正在持续着。  
相叶雅纪按下了挂断键，然而为时已晚。

“你什么时候……？”  
他嗓子发紧。  
口罩男笑起来。  
“在我第一次被你打趴下的时候。”  
身后的仓库门被人轰然打开。

“别动。”  
有人警告，伴随着保险栓被拨动的清脆响声。  
相叶雅纪僵住了。  
“普通人先生，你是很厉害，只不过。”  
口罩男说道。  
“果然对我们这个世界的做事方式，你不怎么知道啊。你以为我没有很快发现我会输在你手里，以为我不会求助吗？”  
手枪冰冷的枪口抵上相叶雅纪的后脑。

“松本润答应过来，马上。”  
一个无感情的冷漠声音开口说道，口罩男意味不明地吹了一声口哨。  
“你比你以为的要重要一点哟。”  
相叶雅纪被扯开，口罩男站起身，被解开绳子之后，他转过身，扯下口罩。  
这一刻外面的阳光毫无保留地顺着打开的大门照射进来，相叶雅纪闭上眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“原来如此，不是巧合啊。”  
他看着那个人说。

17

“不，是巧合哟。”  
摘下口罩的横山裕笑笑，擦一擦自己颧骨上被弄破出血的地方，疼得咧了咧嘴。  
“我可不知道我要抓的人是你，爱拔酱。”

他坐下来，手肘压在膝盖上，看着被用枪抵着头，坐在自己对面的相叶雅纪。  
“当时我可是吓坏了啊。刚才也绝对吓坏了。”  
肤色雪白的年轻人语气夸张，摘下口罩之后，他不再克制自己的语调里属于他故乡的那一部分，那轻松的腔调仿佛相叶雅纪和他只是作为男友的同事和同事的男友，普通地碰了面。

相叶雅纪于是也仿佛被他感染了一般，翘一翘嘴角，语气平淡地回话。  
“什么时候从大阪回来的？还是根本就没走？”  
横山裕苦恼地皱眉，嘴嘟起来恶意卖萌。

“哦呀，这是在怀疑我是把松本润揍了一顿的人吗，相叶君。”  
相叶雅纪沉默，横山裕点点头。  
“嘛嘛，我确实在。不过——”

“Hina那家伙啊，”  
相叶打断他。  
“一直唠叨说他不想搬家，因为别的地方的房租真是贵得可怕。但那地方是你不想他搬走，他才不搬的吧。”  
横山裕的眼神闪了一下，撇撇嘴，一脸事不关己。  
“不哦，村上只是……”  
“我刚才可以打你现在还是可以打你，Yoko。”  
相叶雅纪说道，眉头皱紧。

“……我说，为什么把我说得好像渣男一样啊，我只是个开朗的关西人。”  
横山裕笑了，句尾带上了七拐八弯的尾音。  
“被枪指着也这么厉害，平常完全看不出来呢，爱拔酱。”  
他站起身，绕着相叶雅纪走了一圈，神情困惑。  
“到底是打开了什么开关啊？我可从来没有听Hina说起你很会打架这件事。”  
相叶雅纪看着他转到自己面前。

“村上住在那里，不是巧合，是不是？”  
他锲而不舍。  
横山裕吸了口气。  
“嘛嘛，他住在那里确实是巧合，但是我认识那家伙，不是很巧合。”  
他敷衍地承认了，双手叉腰，耸一耸肩。  
“因为反正要监视松润，这样方便多了？那栋楼本来就要废了，搬进去新人会很奇怪的。”  
他的手顺着枪管滑落到相叶雅纪的头顶，轻轻拍了两下。  
“别看我这样，工作和恋爱也是想要兼顾的。”

横山弯下身，盯住相叶雅纪的眼睛。  
“说说吧，不是情人，那你和松本是什么关系？”  
相叶雅纪沉默不语。  
“朋友？债主？……难不成是兄弟？”

相叶雅纪眨眨眼。  
“Hina知道你是山野组的人吗——”  
猝不及防地，横山裕一拳打在相叶雅纪的侧脸。  
“啊啊，别想用问题回答问题，爱拔酱。”  
相叶雅纪的嘴角破了，他的头被打到侧向一边，刘海挡住大半张脸。横山裕微微低头望他，脸上的笑容消失，语气紧绷，神色冷漠。  
“嘛，你不想说也没关系，反正，”他看一眼手表，“他很快就会来了。”  
他左右看看前来增援的几个人，挥一挥手。  
“出去看看风组的其他人会不会在周边，趁早解决掉。”  
拿枪的那个看他一眼。  
“你确定你搞得定？”  
那声音年轻冷静，几乎给人温和的错觉。横山裕点点头，扯一扯嘴角，又痛得吸口气。  
“嘶……我怎么可能两次被打趴下啊。”  
他看着其他人出去，却并非是从原本的那扇门，仓库比相叶原以为的要大，他们在靠近其中一扇门的地方，而另一头搭上了铁架子堆满纸箱。他们是从另一头离开的，听见他们的脚步声在货架之间逐渐变得稀薄，横山裕站起身，关上靠近他们的这扇门。

仓库里复归一片黑暗，唯有通风口漏进来一些光，在地上延生成浅白色的斑马线。  
相叶雅纪的脸上火辣辣地疼痛，嘴里血腥味浓厚，他低着头，闭上眼睛，叫自己冷静。

“别想了，你只要乖乖呆在这里，等松本润来，用那批货把你换回去。”  
横山裕突然开口，语气和缓了许多。  
“不要以为我们是想要他的命，他弄丢那批东西，樱井翔应该也会生气吧？到时候他当不成组长，你和你不知名的小伙伴的目的也达到了。”  
相叶雅纪摇摇头。

横山裕不明白。  
樱井翔不会生气的。  
小时候，松本润和他无论闯下什么祸，铃木太阳都只是普通地帮他们善后，然后耐心地讲尽他所知道的道理。  
那时候与其说是铃木太阳说的道理令人信服，不如说是相叶雅纪只是喜欢看着他的侧脸，听他的声音。  
孩子有狡猾和浅薄的一面，相叶雅纪的狡猾和浅薄，让他很愿意犯一点不大不小的错，换取太阳老师说教他的时间，堂而皇之地赖在他身边。

“不是这样的。”  
他说。  
“那批枪不能给你们。”  
横山裕神色一变，压低了声音弯下腰盯着相叶。  
“你连这个也……”  
没错，那批货物是枪支，他连这个也知道。

“Yoko，那不是风组的东西，是要他们保管看顾，时间一到就要从这里转运到他国的‘货物’。你们或许只是因为组内生意最近被警察干扰需要钱，但是那批货物，你们不该盯上的。”  
相叶雅纪几乎是在一字一句复述那天夜里他和樱井翔见面时，樱井翔对他说的话。

“这是最后一次了。”  
樱井翔说。  
“这条通路持续了快二十年，但今年，是我们和那边的最后一次合作。在这之后，风会成为正常的营业公司。只可惜，在上一任组长的手上，出了一点意外。”  
上一任组长被山野组袭击，和他当时在一处的松本保护了这批货物，樱井回国后采取了一些措施让应当负责的人付出代价，却不曾想到将山野组逼到铤而走险。

“这件事情不仅仅是牵涉到风组和山野组，所以不能出任何差错。放弃吧，Yoko，就算成功了，你们也不会得益。”  
相叶雅纪十分坦诚，然而脑子里想的却是樱井翔的毫无保留。  
他为什么会把一切都告诉自己。  
不知道是否转身就会去报警的自己。  
相叶雅纪不明白。  
但樱井翔眼睛里的平静述说着理所当然，让相叶雅纪无从说出这些疑问。

“松润知道这些吗？”  
樱井翔摇头。  
“原本不需要，但现在……等他接手时，会有人告诉他。”  
相叶雅纪蓦然想起小栗旬对松本润说的话。  
——接任的事情不用太急，润，这几天你护住的那批货要移交给一直合作的贸易公司，那时候你再来比现在出现更合适。

相叶雅纪明白了。   
“一切都已经安排好了，J最讨厌的做法。”

樱井翔微微笑了。  
“希望相叶君，能帮我完成最后一步。”

他没有说不。  
樱井翔深思熟虑的安排一定是周全的安排。  
或许是最好的。  
他说服自己努力这样去想，却隐隐约约觉得，无论是他还是樱井翔，都错得很远。

“就算你说的是真的，现在，我们组已经回不了头了。”  
横山裕的声音里有破釜沉舟的冷静和疯狂。  
“这是最后一搏。”

“你明白的吧？！”  
相叶雅纪焦躁地看向他。  
“麻烦的东西想要拿到手而不被人握住把柄的方法——就是在拿到之后让去拿的人……”

“永远闭嘴？”  
横山裕笑一笑。  
“我当然明白，我们之间，到底谁才是这边的人啊。”  
他恍然大悟一般地指了指自己，爆发出一串笑声，伴随着这笑声的，是仓库外杂乱的打斗声和枪响。  
“他来了。”  
横山裕望向外面，相叶雅纪沉默下去，他拼命地试图挣脱绳子，却不见成效。

松本润看得见仓库的门了，然而周围一片混乱，他根本无法靠近。  
谈判是假的，他想，又或者在谈判之前，山野组要在他身上讨回上一次吃的亏，讨回他们丢失的脸面，然后把货物和名声一起拿回去。  
他不打算让他们得逞。

但是，相叶雅纪。  
单是想到这个名字就叫他心神不宁，下手也更狠了一些。  
他不知道自己是不是在担心相叶，只知道如果相叶受伤，他会让那个叫相叶受伤的人百倍奉还。  
如果他们对相叶做出更严重的事情。  
他不知道自己会做什么。

反应过来的时候他已经在往这边来的车上了，小栗旬和生田都是一脸严肃的平静。  
他想他们或许是劝过自己了，劝自己不必去，劝自己多想想，但自己没有在听。他当然要去，他非去不可，那是他唯一的……  
松本润不知道后面那个名词是什么。  
但那是他唯一的相叶雅纪。

他们是从小就在一起的。  
在他失去父母之后，相叶是他唯一亲近的人。  
后来有了太阳老师，他有了两个亲近的人。  
他原本以为他们会一直在一起的。  
哪怕后来他变成了独自一人，那也没关系，他们对他来说多重要，松本润不需要别人理解清楚。  
他今天早上还以为，就算今后他们不会再见面再在一起，相叶至少也可以过上和原来一样平静快乐的生活。

“松润。”  
小栗旬突然叫他，他挂掉电话，神色微妙复杂。  
“我刚刚和樱井先生联系，他说……”  
他的脸上显露出疑惑犹豫的神色，语气却仍是一贯的平淡。

“他说如果必要的话，将那批货物移交给山野组。”  
“只要被抓走的相叶君安全无虞。”

生田的脸上也露出惊讶的神色来，他看着松本润，眼神中透露出茫然。  
“总觉得，这话在哪里听过……”  
他使劲去想，却想不起来，然而松本润将这点略过，只点了点头。  
“我知道了。”   
他没时间去质疑这话的不合常理，也没有余裕去想樱井先生是否太过好心，将这至关重要的“商品”，因为一个素昧谋面的陌生人而全部让给对手，这回复作为一个一闪而过的疑惑埋藏在心。  
但此刻他来不及管。  
松本润躲过了迎面而来的铁棍，一个肘击将人击倒在地，距离仓库的大门又近了一步。

门外的打斗声渐渐零落，横山裕听着耳机里的回复，脸色渐渐苍白沉重。  
相叶雅纪艰难地抬头看他，声音沙哑。  
“为什么？”  
他问，双手仍徒劳地试图解开绳子，横山裕不再阻止他这么做了，像是看透了他在如此焦躁不安的情况下不可能解开。横山裕低头望向他，手指微微颤抖，脸上却露出笑容。  
“嘛，我也是没办法。”  
相叶看到他的眼睛飞快地眨了眨，他的手拍一拍相叶的脸。  
“人总有那么几件没办法的事情，不得不做的事，你说对不对，爱拔酱？”  
相叶抿了抿嘴，横山的眼神深处藏着的复杂的温柔，让他忽然明白了点什么。  
“他们……Hina……”  
横山裕嘘了一声，对相叶雅纪的猜测不置可否地一笑。 

有人进来，是之前拿着枪指着相叶的年轻人，他走到横山身边，声音是一贯的冷静平淡。  
“警察来了，老大说撤走。”  
横山裕一脸讶异和不安。  
“怎……怎么会？那我们，我们快点走！大门不要管了，这个人也不要管了，大家从后门逃跑！”  
年轻人良久地注视着横山自顾自的慌乱姿态，小小地笑了出来。

横山裕的自言自语因为那笑容停住了，他望向年轻人，茫然无措。  
“怎么会什么的……你是在问我吗？”  
年轻人低下头，依旧笑着，他以一种不自然的轻快手法抽出枪来，对准了横山裕。  
横山惶然地后退，他步步向前。  
“比起问我，横山警官为什么不问问自己？”  
年轻人说。

横山裕的神色复杂，片刻的沉默不语，下一秒他笑了。  
“开什么玩笑啊，我——”  
年轻人的枪抵上他的额头。  
横山仍是笑，无能为力一般，下一秒他猛地撤开，从堆满箱子的暗处，精准无误地摸出一把手枪。  
他们彼此用枪指着，横山裕歪了歪头。

“怎么发现的？”他问，年轻人淡淡地看向他。  
“不是第一次了吧，上一次也好，这一次也好，警察都到得太快了。”他说。  
“甚至，这一回，风组的人也来得太快了。”  
他从口袋里掏出一样东西，丢给横山。  
“所以，不得不在组内排查了一下，发现横山先生最可疑，我们去村上先生家稍微翻找了一下，结果找到了你的警官证。”  
轻轻一响，是横山裕手里的枪落了保险。  
“你们开什么玩笑？！”  
他大吼，年轻人猝不及防地下移了枪口，扣动扳机。  
子弹穿过横山的小腿，他跌坐在地。

年轻人将横山裕手里的手枪踢远。  
“挑动两组械斗，然后一起捉住，这是故意引导犯罪，警官先生。”  
他弯下腰，一拳揍在横山裕的侧脸。  
“虽然听起来很帅气，我还是不得不将你处理掉。”  
又一拳在小腹。  
然后年轻人站起身来。

相叶雅纪背对着他们，坐在椅子上，他听见横山裕低哑的笑声，夹杂在大口大口痛苦的喘息里。  
“糟糕了。”  
他说。  
“我原本以为今天这件事情完成之后……”

“别说，Yoko。”  
相叶雅纪突然开口，横山裕的声音停住了。

“你说的没错，Yoko，我的确不知道这个世界的规则。”  
他坐在黑暗里，声音有一点抖。  
“但是按照电影里的情节，你下一句话绝对不能说出来。”

他就着被绑在椅子上的姿势侧倒下去，一点一点挪，一点一点蹭，挡到横山裕前面。  
“等到做完这件事情就回去找他什么的。”  
他面对着枪口，不肯让开。  
“说过的人大部分都死了。”

横山裕笑了，歪在角落里边咳边笑，笑得喘不上气。  
“我说啊，爱拔酱，你是不是傻？”  
他勉强地撑起身子。  
“你什么都不知道，你……你以为你是正义的小伙伴吗？”  
他看着相叶雅纪的背影，忽然发现那人的手轻轻地握着绳结，在对他倒数。

“对，我什么都不知道，也不会开枪，但是。”  
相叶雅纪说，在心底默数。  
……三。  
“那家伙帮我代班，我还没回礼。”  
……二。  
“总不能，看着他的男朋友。”  
……一。  
“就这样死了吧？”

他猛地挣脱开绳子，抓住椅背扔向面前的年轻人，闭着眼睛滚向一边。  
一声闷哼，一声枪响，一个在他面前，另个来自他的身后。  
他想横山裕果然是聪明的，他抓住刚才的时机，捡回了自己的枪。  
然而他睁开眼睛，看到的是单膝跪地的年轻人眼神中的诧异和愤怒，他手里的枪口，毫不犹豫地对准了相叶雅纪。  
什么嘛，没打中啊，横山。  
来不及失望或者恐慌，相叶雅纪看着年轻人的食指，挨上了扳机。

啊，原来要死的不是横山裕，而是自己。  
横山裕仓皇的呼喊声和对面的男人扣动扳机的动作，全部变成慢放，相叶雅纪觉得有点惨，有点遗憾，甚至没注意到后门处传来的马达声响。  
一辆黑色的机车突然闯入，机车撞开门时，强烈的光照得相叶睁不开眼睛。  
他原本以为自己是看到了天堂的光。  
但原来不是。

面前的年轻人愣了一秒，手指松开。  
有这一瞬间的凝滞就够了。  
最先反应过来的横山裕，这一次没有失手。  
年轻人倒下，机车在仓库内画一个漂亮的半圆，停在相叶雅纪面前。  
戴着头盔的骑手，将另一个头盔递给相叶雅纪。

“走。”  
樱井翔对相叶雅纪说。  
相叶雅纪凭借一个单字辨认出他的声音。  
樱井翔看一眼横山裕，那人已经因为失血和之前的过于紧张而晕倒失去知觉。  
“警察很快就会抵达，不用担心。”

相叶雅纪踉跄着站起身。  
他几乎是下意识地接过了头盔。  
这时刻他才觉得脱力，全身上下没有一处不痛。  
然而他没有动。  
樱井翔沉默地看向他，相叶雅纪的手按在机车的后座上，片刻之后，将头盔递还回去。

“没关系，小翔，我就在这里。”  
他说。  
相叶雅纪觉得头盔下面的樱井翔，说不定是笑了。他讨厌猜测，便去掀开头盔前面的透明罩，他看着樱井翔，那人真的笑着。  
“他会很生气也没关系？”  
樱井翔问。

“嗯。”  
他凑过去，闭上眼睛，因为站立不稳，额头贴在樱井翔的头盔的侧面。  
“没关系。”

樱井翔轻轻点点头，他的手拍一拍相叶雅纪的头。  
“好。”  
他回答说。  
那轻微的，温和的，几乎和他这身装束这台机车格格不入的，仿佛无所求的笑容。  
那温柔的，几近平淡的语气。  
单单是看着，单单是一个这么短的句子，就让相叶雅纪觉得心脏沉坠下去。

“你为什么会来？”  
他突然问，在樱井翔准备离开的当口。  
他原本以为自己不会得到回答。  
然而那个人回过头。

“我很担心。”  
他说。  
“我很担心你需要我，而我不在那里。”  
仿佛因为过于直白的陈述而感到苦恼，樱井翔在说完这句话之后再不停留。

机车远去之后，他听见了仓库的那一头门被打开的声响，和一个人孤独仓皇的脚步声。  
徘徊在货架之间，明明是用尽了全力的呼唤，声音却飘飘荡荡。

“相叶！”  
“相叶雅纪！”

18

“我在。”  
相叶回答说，他声音嘶哑，不确定松本润能不能听得到，隐隐约约已经有警笛的声响环绕在仓库周围，他回头看，有些担心不知道樱井翔是否已经顺利离开。  
虽然他想，樱井翔能够出现在这里，也一定有能力好好地，安全地走掉。

“我担心你需要我，但我不在这里。”  
相叶雅纪觉得眼眶发热，心也跟着发热，他想起自己忘了说谢谢，说不是你出现，我在十分钟前已经死掉了。  
所以你出现了太好了。  
我需要你，我自己也不知道，我需要你，然后你就在这里了。  
太阳老师。

“喂，相叶。”  
相叶骤然惊醒一般回过头。  
松本润站在他面前，气喘吁吁。

“松润……”  
他嗓子干哑，泛着血的咸腥，松本润大步向他走过来，伸手揽住他，是之前从未有过的主动靠近。他仔细端详他脸上的伤口，再看一眼躺在地上的横山裕，脸色变了变，手指缩紧。

“不是。”  
相叶雅纪迅速地开口，抓住松本润的小臂。  
“不是他打的，我没事了，小润，我们快走吧。”  
松本润一言不发地望向他，几不可闻地哼了一声。  
相叶雅纪努力地笑出来，抓着他的手腕摇晃了两下。  
“走吧，路上再解释。”

松本润转过身。   
“上来。”  
他说，回头看到相叶雅纪愣在原地，他不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
“被揍成这样了，跑得动吗，我背你，Toma他们在等。”  
相叶雅纪还是不动，松本润转过身，“怎么，公主抱比较好？”  
他瞪着相叶。

相叶雅纪微微笑，上前去，捉住松本润的手。  
轻轻地握住，掌心交叠。  
松本润在那一瞬间僵硬了，手掌挺直，不确定是否应该回握。  
相叶说，“这样就可以了。”

松本润转过头去，抿了抿嘴，那句随便你，几乎是嘟哝出来的话。  
他的手指，轻轻扣上了相叶雅纪的手背，完成了一个交握的姿势。  
然后他们牵着手开始奔跑，穿过货架，跑向等待他们的车，相叶雅纪一直看着松本润的背影，直到那身影渐渐模糊起来。  
他想他还是有点累了。

相叶雅纪知道这是梦。  
梦里面他醒来，房间里的百叶窗帘，被人刷得一下拉开。  
“哥，起床。”  
有人抬脚踹他屁股，他转过头，看见松本润穿着学校制服，脚上穿着毛茸茸的黑猫拖鞋，拖鞋前面还有两只粉红色的耳朵。  
他的弟弟弯下身，直接扯掉他的被子。  
“快点起来，你上班要迟到了。”

他翻个身用枕头埋住脑袋。  
“什么啊……居然小润起得比我早，新鲜。”  
松本润往他的屁股上面踹了第二脚。  
“我说，快点起床，老师在等你下楼吃早饭。”  
相叶雅纪闷在枕头下面笑。  
“那你NyaNya。”

身后一片静默。  
然后是松本润疑惑又气急败坏的少年音。  
“你说什么？”  
相叶雅纪觉得非常开心，非常得意，他从枕头下面露出一只眼睛，看着松本润。  
“小润说NyaNya，我就起来。”  
回应他的是松本润捡起被子砸回他身上的重重一击。

“你的蛋包饭归我了，相叶雅纪。”  
松本润拎着书包甩到肩上摔门而去。  
“你爱起不起。”  
相叶慢吞吞地爬起来，半个身子挂在床边，伸手到床底下摸索自己的兔子拖鞋。  
他摸到漫画，摸到找了好久的棒球，然后揪住拖鞋上面的兔子耳朵，把鞋子拎出来。  
一声开门的轻响，他抬起头，是樱井翔走进来。

“我的蛋包饭没有了？”  
相叶雅纪半个身子挂在床沿外滚了一圈。  
樱井翔在他床上坐下来，手指顺过他额前飘飘荡荡的头发。  
“没有了，J说他中午的便当吃双份，拿走了。”  
那声音有点抱歉，还有一点隐忍的笑意。  
“那小子真是……啊，好饿。”  
相叶雅纪抬手捂住脸。

“……我还做了饭团。”  
樱井翔说，相叶雅纪睁开眼睛。  
“虽然不怎么好吃。”  
他抿了抿嘴。

相叶雅纪翻身爬起来。  
“说什么呢。”他笑，“就算不好吃也没关系。”  
“这个时候不是应该安慰我说一定会好吃？”  
樱井翔那同时被打击和被安抚了的表情让相叶雅纪心底柔软。  
他伸手过去拍一拍樱井翔的肩膀。  
“别担心，太阳老师。”  
他说，做了个狰狞的，嘴巴都咧开的Wink。  
“我会全部吃掉。”

小小的双层楼房，樱井翔乱得要命的书桌，他和松本润相邻的卧室，平凡无奇的，有点乱糟糟有点赶的早晨。  
即使在梦里他也知道，这是一个很美好的愿景，一个尚未出现便已泯灭的可能性。如果他们未曾分离，有一天他们会拥有这样的生活。  
虽然或许不会是永久的，却也不至于从没有过。

他想他是哭了，不是因为梦里面樱井翔做的饭团太难吃的缘故。  
有人用手指替他擦掉眼泪，凉凉地，小心翼翼地。  
他睁开眼，看到的是他的卧室熟悉的天花板。  
闻到的是熟悉的，Nino做的炸猪排的味道。  
他一时反应不过来自己为什么回到了他和Nino还有O酱的家里。  
相叶雅纪想要坐起身，被他身边的人的一双手强硬地按了回去。

“……润？”  
他看着坐在自己身边，刚刚放下手机的松本润。  
“你醒了？”  
松本润转过头看他，凉凉的手贴一贴他的额头。  
“嗯，还好，没有发烧。”  
他将手放回自己的额头上，认真地对比了一下说道。

“……这是我的床。”  
相叶雅纪愣了一会儿，说出口之后才发现这话毫无意义。  
他住了十年的卧室，睡了十年的单人床，旁边坐了一个脸色不怎么好也不怎么坏的少年松本润。

“嗯，是你的床。”  
松本润回答说。  
“这是我的房间，我……”  
“嗯，是你的房间。”  
松本润扯一扯嘴角，“所以？你不也干过一样的事情，相叶雅纪。”  
相叶语塞，这时他才注意到自己嘴角和脸侧包了纱布，一扯就痛。他呲牙咧嘴的表情被松本润看在眼里，少年的脸色沉下去，拉开相叶雅纪试图去碰的手。

“不要动，我好不容易才包好。”  
他的手指牢牢握住相叶雅纪的手腕。  
“……哦。”  
相叶雅纪只好安静下来，他终于依稀想起自己大概是在上车之后就靠着松本润昏睡了过去，因为之前的紧张和疲惫。至于为什么回了家，至于为什么松本润也会在这里，他毫无头绪。  
不是说相叶雅纪希望松本润离开，他一丝一毫也不想，他只是有这个心理准备，这一次他显然是给松本润添了麻烦，这差不多是松本润最讨厌的展开。  
他有心理准备，被骂也好，被冷言冷语也好，今后又再也见不到松本润也好，相叶雅纪都想到了。  
他抬起头，张开嘴。

“对不起。”  
松本润说出他想说的话。  
在反应过来之前，松本润抱住了他。  
少年单薄清瘦的身体，轻轻靠在了他的身上。那人有点带卷的乱翘的头发戳着他的耳朵有一点痒。  
松润好瘦，他想。  
自己最近是不是也瘦了。  
所以这样贴在一起的时候，松本润不断变快的心跳，好像沿着骨骼传递到了他的身上，被他感觉到了。

“呐，相叶。”  
松本润突然叫他，相叶雅纪连忙应了一声。  
“什么？”

“你说过的话，是认真的吧。”  
他的弟弟，声音如此镇定，又如此犹豫，那环在他背后的手稳稳地揽住他，心跳却快到叫他紧张。  
他在确认，也在怀疑，他好像在经历了今天的一切之后又长大了一点，又好像是因为今天的一切，在相叶雅纪面前露出了那一直深藏在心底的，属于孩子的那一面。  
“你绝对不会离开我，不管我是不是需要你，你都会在我身边。”

相叶雅纪有点想哭又有点想笑。  
“当然。”  
他回答，不假思索，不是因为鲁莽，而是因为他一直这样想。  
“因为我喜欢小润。”

他第一次察觉到了，这一刻他的回答，松本润会听，会理解，会接受，会放在心里。如果那个早晨他对松本润说的松本润不肯相信，不能理解，这一刻，拥抱着他的少年，或许是愿意相信的。

“说喜欢什么的有点恶心。”  
松本润说，相叶雅纪笑，他的手搭上松本润的后背，手指摩挲他的后颈。  
“可没办法啊，我喜欢小润。”

也喜欢太阳老师。  
喜欢Nino，喜欢O酱。  
不器用的我，为了保护你们，愿意付出一切。  
为了保护你，我觉得我什么都可以做到。

“我会保护你的。”  
我会保护小润。  
希望你可以天真，可以快乐，可以勇敢地去相信他人。  
因为敏感而情绪起伏的时候，不用以坏脾气作为借口；害羞的时候，虽然暴躁起来也很可爱，但不暴躁来显示男子气概，也没有任何关系。  
紧张的时候也不用假装平静，害怕的时候说出来。  
因为我会全部接受，虽然会和你吵架，虽然会耍点无伤大雅的小心机。  
但是我可以帮你吃掉你的盘子里所有的芹菜，把所有的可丽饼都留给你。

虽然到现在，也有必须瞒着你的事情。  
虽然并不知道，如果你发觉，是不是会原谅我。

“那……这样也可以？”  
相叶雅纪还没从自己的思绪中回过神，松本润松开了他的环抱，拉开了一点距离。他盯着相叶雅纪的脸看了一会儿，叹了口气，然后小心翼翼地避开了相叶雅纪嘴角受伤的地方。  
轻轻地吻了上去。

19

“我也喜欢你。”  
松本润说。  
他撤开了一点，看了看相叶雅纪的反应。  
相叶雅纪整个人呆滞在了他的面前。

于是凑过去，再啄一下唇角。  
“我。”  
啄一下下唇。  
“喜欢。”  
恶作剧般地，少年伸出舌尖舔了一下相叶雅纪翘起来的唇尖。  
“相叶雅纪。”

相叶雅纪艰难地眨了两下眼睛，半晌，结结巴巴地叫松本润的名字。  
“小……小润。”  
“骗——你——的。”  
松本润仰倒在他的床上，头重重地砸向他的肚子，大笑了起来。  
他偏着头，留给相叶雅纪一个毛茸茸的后脑勺，卷发颇有弹性地蹦跳，让相叶雅纪几乎错觉刚才这一记重击来自一只大型的幼猫。  
他捂着发痛的胃，低头看着松本润的脑袋。

“喂，你不是当真了吧？”  
隔了一会儿，松本润转过头看他，伸手戳他的脸。  
“醒醒啊，相叶。”  
他好笑地捏住相叶雅纪的脸左右晃了两下。  
相叶雅纪苦恼地低下头瞪着松本润。

“我可……没有在和你开玩笑啊。”  
之前那些对你说过的话，那些答应你的事情，我全都是用了百分之一百二十的认真。

“我知道啊。”  
松本润轻松地挑了挑眉，他仰面躺在相叶雅纪的肚子上，和低着头的相叶面对面地对视，他的眼睛里盛着灯光，明亮得仿佛融化了几颗星星在其间。  
他的手指理了理相叶雅纪的头发，抓了一撮在指间转来转去。

“你的喜欢是什么意思，我知道的。”  
这句话说得轻而又轻，很快就被他接下来的笑容带过，让相叶雅纪几乎无从分辨着语气中的意义。  
他还想说点什么，外面有人敲了两下门。

二宫和也探进半个头，平淡地扫他们一眼。  
“出来吃饭。”  
他对相叶和松本说完，将门砰地关上。

一片寂静，松本润坐起身，看向相叶雅纪。  
“相叶，那是Nino？他怎么一点也没变？”  
他有些不可置信地开口问道。  
相叶雅纪点点头，意识到了什么，转头看着松本润。  
“等等，你来的时候，不是Nino帮你开门的吗？”  
松本润摇摇头。  
“那是大野先生？”  
松本润还是摇摇头。

相叶雅纪捂住了脸。  
“你……”  
“下午Toma会送新的门锁过来的。”  
松本润站起身，双手插在口袋里，轻巧地耸了耸肩。  
相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿，担忧地看了看松本润。

“小润。”  
他轻轻呼唤对方的名字。

“嗯？”  
松本润站在他面前，低着头等他说话。  
那神色带着点好奇，又几乎是温柔的，仿佛相叶要说什么，他已经知道了。  
他的手很自然地搭在相叶雅纪的肩膀上，很随意地就那样靠着。

“待会儿见到大野先生……”  
相叶雅纪开口。  
“我不会揍他的。”  
松本润回答得很快。  
相叶雅纪站起身，有点摇晃，被松本润扶住了。看着松本润又皱起了眉，相叶抓住他的手，手指抚过他的手背，安抚似的拍一拍。

“那是当然的。”  
相叶说。  
他难得拿出一点兄长的气势来，就被松本润狠狠瞪了一眼，相叶抿抿唇笑了，语气温和下来。  
“我是说，”他微微低下头，垂目看着这间再熟悉不过的房间，十年来毫无疑问是他的家的地方。  
“当年的事情，并不是O酱的错。”

松本润顿了顿，看向相叶的眼神有些复杂。  
“那么是谁的错？我，你，还是那个人？”  
他淡淡地问道，除开一些愤怒，言语之间，还有深深的茫然困惑。  
“不如说，当时的我们都觉得那是对的，不是吗？”  
松本润撇开视线。

不是吗？  
是啊。  
就算知道不应该，也想要去争取一点什么。  
所以那个时候，是他们要和太阳老师一起生活。  
但是铃木太阳。  
但是樱井翔。  
又是为了什么，愿意背上诱拐犯的名头，带着他们逃跑到偏远的海边小镇？  
朝不保夕，形同犯罪，当时还是孩子的他们不懂，可铃木太阳是懂的。

樱井翔将机车开进车库，卷闸门拉起，松冈已经在那里等他。  
脸色说不上好看，见到他进来，摁灭了手机，轻轻叹口气，吐掉嘴里嚼着的口香糖。  
樱井翔取下头盔，从车上下来，脱掉了外套搭在手上。

“有多糟糕？”  
他看向对方，一副平静的声气。  
松冈昌宏哈了一声。  
“说得好像你在意。”

樱井翔抿着唇微微地笑。  
“毕竟是我的生意，我当然要做好打算。”  
他回答说，松冈撇撇嘴。  
“你骑着机车冲出去的时候我可没觉得你有什么打算。”  
他实话实说，回头看一眼那辆机车，有点惋惜。  
“不过这小可爱能被你用一次，也算是不辜负它年年在车库里落灰。”

再看向樱井翔的时候，他的神色正经起来。  
“首先我得告诉你，翔君，情况很糟糕。”  
樱井翔稍稍抬了抬眉。

“东西都被警察缴走了，山野组的人也抓了，其中还有个警察的卧底，似乎知道不少，有吉和他们的头说，如果山野组愿意扛下说这批货是他们的，他们组的损失一切由我们承担。”  
松冈有些烦躁地抓了一把刘海。  
“但是对方比有吉以为的硬气得多。”  
樱井翔低头看了看从外头照进来的阳光。  
“就算山野组答应，卧底怎么办？”  
他平淡地问。  
松冈昌宏不言不语地挑挑眉。  
“怎么办？”  
他有些好笑地反问。

“翔君。”  
他加重了语气，意有所指地，樱井翔望向他，脊背笔挺，偏过去的侧脸，总是安安静静，从不慌张的双眼，总是温和而有把握的神态，在听了坏消息的此刻，也没有丝毫改变。  
曾经的樱井翔不是这样的。  
曾经还是个年轻人的樱井翔会红着眼睛大喊大叫，会死咬着牙拼命抵抗直到遍体鳞伤，会倔强到叫人恼火，会在最后不得不低下头时，哭到浑身颤抖。  
狼狈，莽撞，但此刻松冈想起来，却觉得那样也不坏。

今天樱井翔接到电话匆忙离去的时候，便是这一点觉得不坏的心情，让松冈没有尽职尽责说出任何一句阻拦他的话。  
如果多少还能见到些过去的樱井翔的样子。  
那么，他便由着他去。  
是有些愧疚心在，松冈昌宏长了快两米的个头，内心却是个略微多愁善感，多思多虑的人，更简单点说，他是个好人，嘴上不说，脸上不显。  
但他和樱井翔从少年时便相识，这些年来，心底多少积攒了些不忍。

反正也不是第一次由着樱井翔做这些看起来根本不该做的事情了。  
今天他也对自己这样解释。  
久而久之，连到底什么是不该做的事情，都有些模糊起来。  
松冈走了一会儿神，直到听到樱井翔再次开口说话。

“即使这样，货物也还是拿不回来，推给其他组也意义不大，他们盯了这么久，不是为了抓山野组那条小鱼，是为了抓住我。”  
樱井翔看一看手表。  
“时间到了，我约了那边的人，松兄，暂且……什么也不必做。”  
他看向松冈，忽然笑一笑，将一串钥匙丢过去。

松冈昌宏下意识地抓住了，仔细低头看，愣了一瞬。  
“哈？”  
他挑眉看樱井翔。  
“反正它在这里，也只是放着落灰。”  
樱井翔说。  
“归你了，机车。”

他走出车库，松冈忽然叫住他。  
“喂，我说。”  
樱井翔回过头，松冈望着他，坦荡地开口发问。  
“当年我帮你老爸把你抓回来，你恨不恨我？”  
樱井翔脸上现出些许诧异的神色，继而笑了。

“我不恨你。”  
他回答说。  
“那是你该做的，而我……也有我该做的。”  
他看着松冈，继而垂下视线，想了想，走回机车旁边，把头盔拿起来，轻轻抓着，走过松冈身边。

“抱歉，这个……我要留下。”  
他笑笑，松冈耸耸肩。

“甚至有时候，我觉得这样也好。”  
他的手指轻轻抚着头盔的表面，语气平淡，分辨不出喜悲。  
“这样的话，我就可以自己做好安排，而不用跟雅纪和小润解释。”  
松冈欲言又止，他人生中少有欲言又止的时刻。

“但你还是……”  
他有许多话想说，他见过的关于樱井翔的那许多日夜，然而他说不出来，留下半句话在空气中悬着。  
樱井翔点点头，有些自嘲地苦笑。  
“我想见到相叶。”  
他的眼神温柔，苦笑渐渐软化成了另外一种笑容，有确切的幸福和同等的哀伤在其中。  
“就只是……想见见他。”


End file.
